MrBojangles and VintagePromise
by Raaaaachul
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meeting over FF.. re-uploaded to be completed.
1. Song choices

A/N- I did delete this story but I'm re-uploading it and I'm going to be working on it again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For Havenlystarrs

who sent me all the chapters when I foolishly deleted them all and who encouraged me to continue.

Thankyou hun, you are amazing! :D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**[New Story Follower] VintagePromise is now following Glee**

**To BlaineAnderson 9-28-12 7:44PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**The following member has added your story to his/her Story Alert Subscription:**

**Pen Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: ht/.., ww. Fanfiction 7640002 / VintagePromise**

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 9-28-12 6:44PM**

**MrBoJangles, **

**A new review has been posted to your story. **

**Story: Glee **

**Chapter: One.**

**From: VintagePromise**

**Okaaaay..You should definitely continue.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 9-28-12 6:46 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Thankyou! You're my first ever reviewer so congratulations I guess haha I'm pleased you like it. :)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 9-28-12 6:52 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re: your review to Glee**

**I never said I liked it :)**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 9-28-12 6:58PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

If you didn't like it then why would you review telling me to continue?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 9-28-12 7:44PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re: your review to Glee**

**Your being very presumptuous. I thought it was interesting and I want to know where you're going with it so I think you should continue.**

* * *

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 2, from MrBojangles 10-24-12 12:44PM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: Two

Words: 3,276

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 6273522 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 10-24-12 12:59PM**

**MrBoJangles, **

**A new review has been posted to your story. **

**Story: Glee **

**Chapter: Two**

**From: VintagePromise**

**You finally updated- that's amazing in itself! :P I really like your OC's. I hope Rachel and Finn are going to get back together but where does David come into all this? Oh and I liked this chapter ;)**

* * *

To: k_ Hummel 10-24-12 1:32 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Hello again :) I've been busy. I do have a life outside of fanfiction you know lol Thanks. I don't know if they're going to get back together yet but maybe in the future they will and don't worry, David is coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it :) Hope you stay with it.

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 10-24-12 1:52 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re: your review to Glee**

**I hope your not implying that I'm some sad act who sits at a PC all day reading fanfiction and suffering from withdrawal symptoms come night time.**

* * *

To: k_ Hummel 10-24-12 2:42 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re: re: your review to Glee

What? I never implied that but you've probably just described me! Haha

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 10-24-12 3:48 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: re: your review to Glee**

**If that was you you'd have updated a lot sooner :P**

* * *

To: k_ Hummel 10-24-12 3:53PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re: re: your review to Glee

Haha I'll try to update sooner get out of my grill! ;)

* * *

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 3, from MrBojangles 11-03-12 8:21PM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: Three

Words: 8,928

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 6273522 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-04-12 9:19 AM**

**MrBoJangles, **

**A new review has been posted to your story. **

**Story: Glee **

**Chapter: Three**

**From: VintagePromise**

**LMAO! Teenage Dream…seriously? That's hilarious! I like David..keep him sweet :) Oh and I'm pleased you've managed to get your fix lately :P**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-04-12 12:26PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Oh haha [sarcastic laugh] What's wrong with Teenage Dream?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson -4-12 12:33 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**Nvm teenage dream, whats wrong with you? Why the sarcasm? Am I pissing you off?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-04-12 12:44PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re your review to Glee

No your not. I'm sorry I just got a lot of shit going on. Im glad you like the story :)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-4-12 12:49 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: re your review to Glee**

**Oh. Im sorry. Do you wanna talk about it? Sometimes talking to strangers can help :)**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-04-12 1:18PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re your review to Glee

I'll be ok but thanks and I'll try update soon :)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-4-12 1:23 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re:re your review to Glee**

**Ok, well next time you're stuck for song choices PM me :P**

* * *

To: k_ Hummel 11-04-12 1:28PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re your review to Glee

Haha! I wasn't stuck for song choices …don't you like teenage dream?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-4-12 1:32 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re:re your review to Glee**

**It's usually ok but you made it a cheese fest LOL and before you say anything I do like the chapter it was just the song, that's all.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-04-12 3:58PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re your review to Glee

Cant fault your honesty LOL so what song would you have liked to see?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-4-12 4:29 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re:re your review to Glee**

**I dunno tbh but Im sure we could have come up with something better than that …ah well maybe next time lol Im here if u want to talk.**

* * *

To: k_ Hummel 11-04-12 4:36PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re your review to Glee

I'll bear that in mind, on both counts and Thanks again :)

* * *

**To:BlaineAnderson 11-4-12 4:38PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re:re your review to Glee**

**:)**


	2. Sympathy from a stranger

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 4, from MrBojangles 11-21-12 12:21 AM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: Four

Words: 4,589

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 6273563 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-21-12 1:19 AM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**A new review has been posted to your story.**

**Story: Glee**

**Chapter: Four**

**From: VintagePromise**

**Well atleast your updating very early even if it is taking you weeks Lol Very sweet but...**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-21-12 1:23AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Haha I aim to please ;) but what?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-21-12 1:25 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**I don't appreciate being woken up at this time in the morning.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-21-12 1:26AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Did I wake u up? I'm sorry.

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-21-12 1:27 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**Are you really from the USA?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-21-12 1:28AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Because I'm out of this world, right? Heard it all before :P

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-21-12 1:29 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**Because it's really late here and your updating fanfiction. Can't you sleep or something?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-21-12 1:32AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Yeah I'm really from the USA, I know what time it is and I probably could sleep but Im not tired.

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-21-12 1:34 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**Do you have "a lot of shit" going on?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-21-12 1:39AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Don't we all lol you should go to sleep or are you suffering from withdrawal? :P

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-21-12 1:43AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**I see you're a master of diversion [eye roll] Ok. I'm going to sleep some of us have college in a few hrs..plz kindly keep the updates to a minimum!**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-21-12 1:45 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

LOL goodnight :)

* * *

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 5, from MrBojangles 11-26-12 1:32 AM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: Five

Words: 3,121

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 6273263 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-26-12 1:37 AM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**A new review has been posted to your story.**

**Story: Glee**

**Chapter: Five**

**From: VintagePromise**

**You did that on purpose! Im not even going to read this now.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-26-12 1:42 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

I don't know what your talking about :/

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-26-12 1:44AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**Goodnight**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-26-12 1:45 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Oh did I wake you up? Im sorry :P

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-26-12 1:46 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**GO TO SLEEP!**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 11-26-12 1:48 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Haha! Goodnight :)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 11-26-12 1:46 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re re: your review to Glee**

**Quit it. Im serious I gotta be up in a few hrs plz dnt make my phone go off again . And goodnight :)**

* * *

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 6, from MrBojangles 12-09-12 2:51 PM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: Six

Words: 2,376

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 62735621 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-09-12 3:47 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**A new review has been posted to your story.**

**Story: Glee**

**Chapter: Six**

**From: VintagePromise**

**Yay, they Finally kissed! That was so cute! **

**Ps: Chapter 5 was great ;)**

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 3:48 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: :)**

**What was the A/N about? Are u ok?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 3:58 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: :)

Yh Im not updating for while got shit going down but im ok.

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 4:13 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: :)**

**Err ok..make sure you flush**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 4:15 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re:re :)

LMAO! If only things were that simple

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 4:19 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: :)**

**Maybe it is. My dad always says life will be as simple or as complicated as you make it. I dunno how true that is but sounds wise to me.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 4:22 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re:re :)

Ur dad is a wise man but he probably isn't stuck living with his cheating ex because he can't sell the house they bought just six months ago.

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 4:26 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: :(**

**Ouch. I'm really sorry. Had you been together long?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 4:29 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: :(

4 yrs but It'll be ok. Your dads right anyway; it's not that complicated its more awkward and painful tbh but shit happens right?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 4:31 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: That :( is depressing**

**I feel really bad for you. If any consolation (which it probably wont be) your ex is a fool. You seem like a really nice guy (?). My dad is usually right about everything but I don't know ..your situation seems pretty complicated. Isn't there somewhere else one of you could stay until you sold the house?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 4:36 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: That :( is depressing

Yeah I'm a guy and trust me if there was I'd be gone but the problem with cheaters is they tend to be nobs. Seb wont leave the house even if he could but like I said it'll be fine. Things have a way of working out but I wont be updating the story for a while we got stuff to sort out. Hope u stay following and I'll speak to you again sometime :)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 4:39 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: That :( is depressing**

**Ofcourse. I'm really sorry. I think Seb is a dick n if you like I can get my friend Puck onto him. He once beat up a police horse!**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 5:02 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing

Haha! Thanks but that won't be necessary. Violence never solves anything you little thug lol

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 5:05 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing**

**Ok if u change your mind just say the word and he's on it! and Im not a thug im just well-connected lol**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 5:19 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing

Yh to the wrong kind of people by the sounds of it, no offence but im not into violence. Thank you though :)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 5:45 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing**

**I was joking but seriously I'm really sorry. You know where to find me if you want to talk. Anytime even at 2 AM on a weeknight lol Im being too nice Im going now before you start singing Teenage Dream to me :P**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 5:47 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing

Haha you idiot! Thankyou for feeling sorry for me :) lol

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 5:49 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing**

**Don't mention it your life sucks you deserve some sympathy from a stranger who stalks your story ;)**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 5:50 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing

LOL

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 5:51 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing**

**All joking aside you know where I am :)**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 5:53 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing

Actually I don't but I figure its somewhere in the USA?

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 5:59PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing**

**Dork.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 12-9-12 6:00 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing

:)

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-9-12 6:02 PM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re That :( is depressing**

**:) **


	3. Abu to my Aladin

Glee by MrBoJangles

AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

The New Normal - Rated: T - English – Characters: Bryan/David -Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,389 - Published: 9-28-12

* * *

** [New Story Favorite] VintagePromise has just favorited Glee**

**To BlaineAnderson 12-16-12 9:44 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**The following member has added your story to his/her Favourite Stories list:**

**Pen Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: ht/.., ww. Fanfiction 7640002 / VintagePromise**

**Story: Glee**

**Link: htp/ / w.w. w- fanfiction./net/ 648392/ Glee**

* * *

**[New Follower] VintagePromise is now following you**

**To BlaineAnderson 12-20-12 12:02 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**The following member has added your story to his/her Author Alert Subscription:**

**Pen Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: ht/.., ww. Fanfiction 7640002 / VintagePromise**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise **

**To: BlaineAnderson 12-21-12 7:38 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: Don't make me favourite you mr! **

**Are you ok? I hope things with your (ex?) boyfriend are working out alright and im sorry if u think im being all stalkerish but I actually miss my 1AM awakening :( LOL and yeah so what if Im a fanfic addict who sits at the PC all day and suffers from withdrawal symptoms come night time? )**

* * *

[New Story Follower] MrBoJangles is now following Baby blues and Jimmy choos

To K_Hummel 2-2-13 1:02 AM

VintagePromise,

The following member has added your story to his/her Story Alert Subscription:

Pen Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Story: Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Link: htp/ / w.w. w- fanfiction./net/ 329281/ BabybluesandJimmychoos

* * *

[New Review] for Baby blues and Jimmy choos

To: K_Hummel 2-2-13 1:02 AM

VintagePromise,

A new review has been posted to your story.

Story: Baby Blues and Jimmy choos

Chapter: Twelve

From: MrBoJangles

Why am I only just discovering this? It's really really good! You should definitely continue. Oh and Im sorry about the time :P

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-2-13 1:06 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Your alive! :) thanks for the review…now go to sleep lol r u ok?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 2-2-13 1:11 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Haha! Yeah I'm ok thanks, now go back to sleep you stalker :P

* * *

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-2-13 1:13 AM**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**[death glare] Goodnight :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-2-13 1:16 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re:re your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Night :)

* * *

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 7, from MrBojangles 2-4-13 5:56 PM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: Seven

Words: 11,201

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 627356343 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee **

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 8:46 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**A new review has been posted to your story.**

**Story: Glee**

**Chapter: Seven**

**From: VintagePromise**

**Awwww.. don't make him go back to McKinley! :( :( :(**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 8:48 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: BETA **

**I don't know if that A/N was a joke but I could be your Beta if you like :) I dont usually beta for people who ask for volunteers in their A/N but Il make an exception ;)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 8:52 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: BETA

I didn't know you were a beta reader?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 8:54 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: BETA **

**It's unofficial**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 8:59 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

so you're not a beta reader but you want to beta my work? Hmm…strange

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 9:03 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**:) because I have no come back to that lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 9:07 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

I've had a few offers from REAL Betas but screw it you can be my Beta if you want :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 9:08 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**Yay! Thanks :) I might not be any good at it but at least they'll be decent songs from here on in :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 10:03 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

There is nothing wrong with Teenage Dream! Lol

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 10:05 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**Whatever you say. As your beta I say u need to update more often.I want ur first draft of chapter 8 by mon/ tue at the lastest..ok? :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 10:07 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

Lmao..no way. That's not how this works. If u become a dictator Il get a real beta :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 10:12 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**:( now I know how Pinocchio felt**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 10:15 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

Yeah well I know how Aladdin felt when he was duped by Jafar!

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 10:21 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**Oh my god lol I better not be Jafar in that equation!**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 10:23 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

HAHA! Nah u can be Abu to my Aladdin seen as you stalk me already an all ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 10:26 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**In your dreams.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 10:32 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

LOL Im only jking. Isnt it past ur bed time?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 10:46 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA **

**I was moisturising but Im going to bed in a minute. What about u? Do u still live with ur ex?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 10:52PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

Haha! Yeah but hes not my ex anymore. You probably think Im stupid but he asked me to marry him at Christmas and I said yes.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 10:54 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA**

**WOW! Congratulations! :D Why did you keep that quiet? I don't think your stupid. I just hope he doesn't hurt you again.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 11:02PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

He's not a bad person really I was neglecting him so its not his fault and it definitely wont happen again lol and Thank-you Abu ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 11:05 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA**

**That name is NOT sticking! Lol Good night :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-4-13 11:08 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re BETA

Looks pretty stuck to me :P Good night suppose I better be a dutiful fiancé haha

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-4-13 11:13 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: BETA**

**TMI ;)**

* * *

**[New Chapter] for Baby blues and Jimmy choos, ch. 13, from VintagePromise **

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 2:21 PM**

**New Chapter from VintagePromise,**

**Story: Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Chapter: thirteen**

**Words: 19,100**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Being a father doesn't come easy for Bryan but will David be able to help his husband adapt to the joys of parenthood?**

**Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 62735d22343 / BabybluesandJimmychoos**

* * *

[New Review] for Baby blues and Jimmy choos

To: K_Hummel 2-14-13 6:53 PM

MrBojangles,

A new review has been posted to your story.

Story: Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Chapter: Thirteen

From: MrBoJangles

That was fucking hot! Where the hell did that come from? Wow! Oh my god Seb will kill me for reading this! LOL

* * *

[New Favorite] MrBojangles has just favorited Baby blues and Jimmy choos

To K_Hummel 2-14-13 6:55 PM

VintagePromise,

The following member has added your story to his/her Favourite Stories list:

Pen Name: MrBojangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Story: Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Link: htp/ / w.w. w- fanfiction./net/ 648362392/ BabybluesandJimmychoos

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 7:13 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Calm down. It's not exactly hard core lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 7:35 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re :your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

You got to stop stalking me..I knew I should have closed the curtains :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 7:42 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Haha. I write from experience 8-8-**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 7:44 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Oh fuck don't say things like that to me. just don't.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 7:48 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Errr..okaaay but I really don't think it was that heated..I have a better chapter coming up if you liked this one ;)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 7:59 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

It was. And ok I might read it but I don't know I shouldn't be reading that shit lol

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:13 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Well you favorited it you perve! Lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:16 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Im a sheep I follow the flock ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:25 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Do you want to be my Beta? You get first peek at the chapters and I'll even let you edit bits ;)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:29 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

I'm not a beta otherwise I would.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:32 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**I know ur not a beta but you can be mine if you want ..just think you get to see all the action before anyone else 8-8-**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:34 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Fuck off with that! Lol Ok. Il beta but only because you sound desperate :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:35 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**I think u know what im desperate for after reading this chapter [blush]**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:37 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Stop it. Im serious please don't.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:39 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**MrBojangles..are you hard?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:41PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Truthfully? Yes but that's not good. Your story is bordering on porno you dirty slut! Lol

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:42 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Im not a dirty slut :( I'll tell you a secret..I'm still a V.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:44PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

I was only joking, you didn't have to tell me that but its nothing to be ashamed of and I swear youd never know with the way you wrote that.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:46 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**OK :) Thanks I guess. I don't know why I told you that. I just don't want you thinking im a slut or something because im not.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:52 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

I don't think that but even if I did it wouldn't matter. You shouldn't worry about what people think of you, especially people you don't know. I promise though, I don't think anything like that if I did I wouldn't be talking to you :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:55 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Ok now I just feel like an idiot. And ironically, a slut.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 8:57 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Don't. What can I do to make you feel better…how about I sing Teenage Dream to my Abu? ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 8:59 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos**

**Haha! That names gonna stick isn't it?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 9:00 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re:your review to Baby blues and Jimmy choos

Like Glue!

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 9:57 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: hi**

**Can I ask you something?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 10:02 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : hi

Is it a Beta question?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 10:05 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: hi**

**No its kind of personal.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 10:11 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re: hi

Ok. You can ask but I might not answer.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 10:13 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re hi**

**How old are you?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 10:14 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re: hi

Is that your personal question? lol

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 10:19PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re: re: hi**

**Yeah. Its just after what I told you I feel really stupid and I think I'd feel better if I know your age. You dont have to answer its ok.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 10:21 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re: hi

21 :) Do you feel better?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 10:23 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: hi**

**Yes :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-14-13 10:25 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re : re:re: hi

Glad to hear it, Good night VintagePromise :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-14-13 10:23 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re:re:re: hi**

**Good night MrBojangles :) **


	4. fallout

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 8, from MrBojangles 2-16-13 6:21 PM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: eight

Words: 8,702

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 627356343 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 6:46 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**A new review has been posted to your story.**

**Story: Glee**

**Chapter: Eight**

**From: VintagePromise**

**What gives? I thought you had a Beta?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 6:52 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: your review to Glee

I do have a beta :D

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 6:54 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: your review to Glee**

**Err ok.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 6:56PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: your review to Glee

Yh my beta is awesome!

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:03 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: your review to Glee**

**Hes not that great if he let that song slip through the cracks**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:05 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Oh I didn't let him beta this chapter coz I knew he'd take all the good songs out :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:07 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: your review to Glee**

**Haha! You're a moron**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:12 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

You really thought I'd replace Abu? :o Shocking!

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:17 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: your review to Glee**

**I dnt care if u do replace me :) I always did think Aladdin was a bit fickle, I only spoke to him coz I felt sorry for him anyway**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:20 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Gosh Abu that's harsh :(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:23 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:29PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Are you ok?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:31 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Yeah Im fine :) what about u?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:35 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Your not. You don't have to tell me whats wrong but if it's the whole beta thing (?) I was joking although I don't think I understand why that would really bother you much.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:40 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Oh forgodsake im not bothered about that! My bf thinks theres something wrong and maybe there is, I don't know. Its not normal to not want to do things is it?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:46 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

What kind of things are we talking about? Sex?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 7:47PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Yea. I don't know what to do. I think hes going to dump me. Cnt even believe im telling you this. Just forget it please.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 7:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Stop that. I told you about my bf of 4 yrs cheating on me, I think we can handle this :) First off, how long have you been together? Secondly, is he experienced in that department? And thirdly, don't worry you can trust me even if I am just a moron ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 8:03PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Ok. I've been with Chandler for about ten months, I met him at college and yes he's more experienced but he always plays it down and that really annoys me. He thinks ive had it before b/c I may have lied and told him that I had (don't even) I don't want him to think im stiff or w/e they call it. I really like him but I don't want to sleep with him. Not yet. Ive tried to do stuff but I cnt physically relax and it hurts. Im not normal am I? You probably think im a freak now. I cant believe im even telling you please don't tell anyone.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:11 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Im going to ignore that last bit because Ive already told you that you can trust me. The first time hurts, theres no getting away from that but youll know when your ready and it doesn't take a genius to work out that you are definitely not ready. I suggest you talk to him, tell him the truth (that you're still a baby innocent :P) He will do either one of two things. A) he will listen and accept what your saying and he'll wait patiently until your ready. And that means no pressuring you at all- ever. Or B) he will listen, pretend to understand, maybe even try to persuade you that your being uptight and he'll make it gentle etc but after that I can guarantee you he'll walk, sex or no sex. I don't know what else to say but if he walks hes a real moron and you'll find someone better. Don't ever do anything your not 100% comfortable doing. And Yes you are normal! My first time was terrifying and I promise I felt like you do now for a long time before it but I knew when I met Sebastian that he was the one and it was just …easy. Painful, yes but not awkward or uncomfortable. I don't know, I hope this helps.

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:12 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

It's just dawned on me to ask how old you are, I hope I'm not giving minors sexual advice that would be all kinds of wrong. LOL

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 8:26 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**That's the problem! Im 20. This isn't normal for someone my age, Im acting like a minor.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:27 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

No I never said you were acting like a minor**. **You are normal, trust me.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 8:32 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Ok. Im going to tell him and he's going to dump me. I don't want to lose him. You don't understand, he's my first bf (dont laugh) and maybe he is the one, I do want it with him just not right now.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:37 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

If your think there's a chance that he might walk then you're wasting your time with him. Im sorry but that's the truth. You should be able to have 100% confidence in your partner and you clearly haven't built that up yet. If you want my opinion sex is not a good idea at this stage in your relationship.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 8:39 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Are you 100% confident that Seb will cheat on you again?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:41 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

Im sorry? Have I offended you because I didn't mean to Im just trying to give you some advice.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 8:45 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**I know im sorry but its just its hard to take advice from a guy who accepts that his bfs affair was his own fault. Your bf must think very little of you if he can a) break your trust and then b) twist it so that you feel at fault. You give me the wise act but your more stupid than me if you actually bought that bull and then you get engaged to him! Oh please.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:51 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee

I told you something in confidence and you use it against me. Do you not think I'm hurting over that every day? You wouldn't understand and I hope you never do but when you give someone your heart and they mistreat it, it hurts so forgive me for wanting to believe that the man I love made a mistake and just so you know..I am not perfect. I am guilty of neglecting him at times. You don't know him and you don't know me. We're done here. Good luck with Chandler, hope it works out for you.

* * *

**[New PM] From MrBoJangles**

**To: k_Hummel 2-16-13 8:53PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: MrBoJangles**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles**

**Subject: re:re: re: your review to Glee**

**Im sorry. Your right I don't know ether of you and I should never have said any of that. I don't know where it came from but I'm really sorry.**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-16-13 10:12 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: re: re:re your review to Glee**

**Your pissed with me and I feel awful. Im so sorry.**


	5. Nobody's perfect

** [New Favorite] VintagePromise has just favorited you**

**To BlaineAnderson 2-27-13 11:42 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**The following member has added your story to his/her Favorite Author List:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 10:12 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject Subject: I miss you Aladdin **

**I spoke to Chandler like you said and for what it's worth you were right, we're not together anymore. Do you still want to beta my upcoming chapter? Lol Im joking. Im really sorry. Really really sorry and I hope you don't stay mad at me forever.**

**Ps- I've found the perfect song for you :)**

**htt-p-:/w-w-w.-youtube.-com/-Jessie J- Nobodys perfect**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 10:51 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re I miss you Aladdin

Im sorry about Chandler and I hope your ok but your overstepping the line sending me songs like that

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 10:54 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Whats wrong with Jessie J…I'm sure I could find some KP if you'd prefer? :/**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 11:01 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Lol. It's not the artist it's the song, it's inappropriate.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 11:03 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**How do you work that out?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 11: 12 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

"treat the people I love like I want to be loved…..I got to change if I wanna keep you forever" hmmm go figure.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 11:24 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it, I guess Karma comes back around coz now I'm the one that's hurting :( I hate that I made you think the trust we had we is broken, don't tell me you cant forgive me coz nobodys perfect.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 11:36 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Ok. I can see why you would think it was an appropriate song.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 11:38 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**:)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 11:53 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

When you said you only spoke to me because you felt sorry for me did you mean it?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 11:55 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**What? I never said that.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 11:56 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Yes you did.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:00 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Damn. Well if I said that then no I absolutely did not mean it. I cant even remember saying that. I'm going to check my messages and get back to you..**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:15 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**I never meant it. That was a joke I swear. I'm really sorry (insert your name here) haha**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 12:21 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

I never meant it. That was a joke I swear. I'm really sorry (Blaine) haha

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:23 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Aw Blaine? Thats really nice! I'm Kurt :) You didnt actually have to fill that in haha!**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 12:25 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Kurt? aw I think I liked Abu better :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:27 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Then call me Abu LOL Im am sorry you know?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 12:30 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

haha! I'm joking Kurt :) and forget it ok? I blew it out of proportion. I'm sorry about Chandler, was he a jerk?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:33 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**If telling me that he loves me and he'll be as gentle as possible makes him a jerk then yeah lol ;)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 12:37 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Heres me feeling all sympathetic and you broke up with him? I have no sympathy for heartbreakers (unless they tell me its somehow my fault, right?) LOL

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:41 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Well this was ur fault. You told me about option B that he might choose and he chose it so I ditched him ..thankyou! :D haha**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 12:46 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Haha! Nice to see my little monkey is well trained ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:50 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Well you do peck my head Aladdin ;)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 12:53 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Haha! Are you going to send me your upcoming chapter then Kurt? :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 12:59 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**Yeah but I havent finished it yet as soon as I do I'll send it. Thanks for being so nice you know after being so nasty an all lol :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 1:13 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

Your very welcome :P I wasnt nasty Kurt, you did actually hurt me.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 2-28-13 1:15PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject re:re: re: I miss you Aladdin**

**I know and I wont ever do it again. I promise :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 2-28-13 1:19 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re:re I miss you Aladdin

I'm gonna hold you to that ;)


	6. Just concerned

[New Story Follower] TheDevilsAdvocate is now following Baby blues and Jimmy choos

To K_Hummel 3-3-13 7:44PM

VintagePromise,

The following member has added your story to his/her Story Alert Subscription:

Pen Name: TheDevilsAdvocate

Profile: ht/.., ww. Fanfiction 7640543 / TheDevilsAdvocate

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 8:55 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**BlAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINE!**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 11:13 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt! 'sup?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 11:17 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Promise you wont be mad at me?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 11: 25 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Why would I be mad at you? :/

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 11:37 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kurt what have you done? Tell me.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 11:40 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I slept with Chandler.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 12:08 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Why would I be mad at that? Are you two back together now?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 12:11 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I don't know.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 12:14 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Don't know why I'd be mad at that or don't if your back together?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 12:21 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Both I suppose.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 12:25 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Am I missing something here? How can you not know if your back together and why did you sleep with him without establishing that beforehand?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 12:34 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I don't know Blaine ffs I don't have any answers and I don't know what to do now.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 12:39 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Did he hurt you?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 12:44 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 12:47 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kurt just answer the question.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 12:52 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I consented if that's what you mean.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 12:57 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kurt im sorry but your going to have to go from the top because Im confused. Why the fuck did you sleep with him? And don't tell me you don't know.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 1:05 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**We were just studying and it was late and our song came on the radio and one thing let to another and I don't know Blaine maybe im just a stupid twat who doesn't think things through.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 1:11 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Stop that. You're not stupid but I cant believe you've done that but its done so theres no point in us getting bogged down in the details. You now need to decide if you want to be in a relationship with him and we can take it from there.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 1:15 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Are you mad at me?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 1: 36 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I'm not mad Kurt I'm just concerned.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 1:38 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Ok :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 1: 45 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

So do you?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 1:46 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**What?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 1: 49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Want to be in a relationship with him?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 2:05 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**No.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 2:09 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Ok then you don't do anything now. It's going to be hard but you have to act normal around him (Im assuming you have class together?) and avoid being alone with him. No more study sessions together and if he brings it up then just tell him straight that you made a mistake, you don't want to discuss it and your not interested. Works every time ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 2:12 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**If I do that I'm going to look like a prick.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 2:14 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

But Kurt I know your not a prick :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 2:16 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Ha! I mean to Chandler**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 2:24 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Well I told you before you shouldn't worry about what people think of you but its up to you Kurt I'm not telling you what you to do.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 2:27 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**You say my name a lot :/**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 2:32 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Haha do I? That's coz I like it better than Abu ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 2:39 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I really like talking to you Blaine, you always make me feel better :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 2:46 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 2:49 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I don't know if I'm actually going to say that shit to him tho! Lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 2:52 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Hey! That 'shit' is a top piece of advice and my little Kurtie monkey better start doing as he's told or they'll be consequences ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 3:02 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I'll never listen to you again in that case :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 3:08 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

So you've lost your virginity and I've lost my plot bunny :(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 3:12 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**OMG! How the fuck did you lose that!? I'm so angry with you right now :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 3:16 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Haha! …Kurt (theres that name again ;)... are you alright?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 3:24 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Not really but it's like you said..things have a way of working out and it's my shit to deal so don't worry Ill be fine.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 3:26 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I do worry though and don't be like that. You can talk to me about anything, ok?..Kurt :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 3:28 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Ok Blaine :)**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 3:30 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**He just txt me :S he wants to take me out tonight. Omg why do I always get in shit? My dad would have a heart attack if he could see me now LOL**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 3:39 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

What did you say?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 4:43 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Ok.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 4:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

So you're going out with him tonight?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 3:53 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Yea, I need to discuss things with him and see where I stand in his eyes.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 4:55 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Ok, that makes sense but it wouldn't matter if u didn't want to be with him.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 4:59PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I don't know what I want.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 5:05 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Well you have until you meet him to figure that out. Just promise me you wont rush into anything..look where that's got you lol

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 5:09PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Haha I promise but I have to go now get ready so speak to u soon and thankyou :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 5:10 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

No sex Kurt.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 5:18 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**[eyeroll] Bye dad :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 5: 21 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

LOL Bye Kurt and goodluck! x


	7. Frosty

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 10:17 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**My best friend isn't answering her phone, I cnt get through to puck and Im stuck [unintentional rhyme haha] :(**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:20 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

And what do you want Blaine to do about that?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 10:21 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Nothing, im sorry nvm.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:23 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Are you Blaine's little virgin friend?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 10:24 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**What?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:26 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I'm Sebastian, Blaines fiancé- he did tell you about me, right?

* * *

**[New PM] From MrBoJangles**

**To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:28 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: MrBoJangles**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Yes of course he did! Hi :) err nice to meet you I guess**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:30 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Like-wise though I feel like I already know you. How is your little date with chandelier going?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 10:31 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Its Chandler and its fine thanks.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:33 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I hope you didn't mind me asking its just Blaine tells me everything and were kind of worried about you but hes fallen asleep watching CSI. Im not surprised he's up half the night on his phone.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 10:35 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**No why would I?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:37 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Great :) So did you want some advice or something because I'm full of it?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-4-13 10:39 PM **

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**No its ok. I better get back out there anyway but thanks! Bye :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-4-13 10:43 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Yeah well I like you so I'm going to give you some anyway . Quit messaging Blaine at stupid hours, quit asking him for advice b/c he's not very good at, honestly don't do anything he's told you it'll make everything ten times worse. Stop ranting on about your sex life to my fiance b/c that's just inappropriate and don't ever send him a song again. Got it? Also ditch the chandelier he's bad news. Bye Kurtsie! Oh and let us know what ur decision is at the end of the night ;)

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-5-13 2:03 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-5-13 2:07 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Dont ignore me or else! lol How did it go with Chandler?

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-5-13 2:28 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Your worrying me now :S are you ok?

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-5-13 2:37 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Oh fuck, your having sex again aren't you? lol

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-5-13 2:43 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

:(

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-5-13 5:17 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: ?

just a few questions :P

(1) why are you not replying to me?

(2) Are you ok?

(3) how did last night go with Chandler?

(4) are you together now? :P

(5) Plz tell me u didnt have it again.. not a question but eh whatever.

(6) Do you like coffee?

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 2:17 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kurt I'm seriously worried about you please let me know if your ok.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-6-13 2:21PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I'm fine.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 2:23 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Your alive! :D Why the silent treatment?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-6-13 2:26 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Im busy I do have a life outside of fanfiction.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 2:28 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Riiiiiiight.

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 6:59 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Give me your number.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-6-13 7:04 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**:/**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 7:05 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Please?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-6-13 7:08 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Why?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 7:12 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Because you have a life outside of fanfiction and I want to be in it :)

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 7:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Please Kurt?

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-6-13 7:58 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-8-13 11:00 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: your song is not by Elton John! :P

I dont know why your not speaking to me but if I've done something to offend you or upset you in anyway I'm sorry. Please tell me what it is so I can make it right, and I will make it right Kurt :) I miss you, that sounds lame but it's true. I shouldnt have interfered in your relationship with Chandler but I was just concerned and I know its none of business but I keep wondering if your together now (you dnt have to tell me the answer to that). I just dont know what else to say other than I hope your ok and I was out of line asking for your number so plz forgive me for that but I just want to talk to you.

Also I'd like to return the gesture so I've found one for you, well it found me really and I thought of you when I heard it so this is your song (for now ;)..

w/w/w.-youtube-.-com/JasonMraz-I-wont-give-up.

ps: Do not get bk me saying I'm inappropriate because I'm already aware of that.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-8-13 11:24 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject:re: your song is not by Elton John! :P**

**w/w/w.-youtube-. /KatyPerry-Wide-Awake.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-8-13 11:34 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re:re your song is not by Elton John! :P

Ok Kurt I listened to the song by the most amazing person in the world but I still dont understand what's going on with you, why wont you just talk to me?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-8-13 11:37 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject:re:re:re your song is not by Elton John! :P**

**Because I dont trust you and my life is complicated enough without your shit.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-8-13 11:41PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Fuck. That hurt. Why dont you trust me? I would never do anything to hurt you I dont understand where this is coming from. Has Chandler done something to you? Talk to me for fuck sake.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-8-13 11:44 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject] **

**What is with ur obsession with Chandler? I can give u his fucking number if u like?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-8-13 11:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I dont want his number and I'm not bothered about Chandler. I'm bothered about you.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 12:08 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject] **

**Whatever. Dont you have a fiance or something?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 12:10 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Ok. Be a dick.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 12:12 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject] **

**I dont know how you work out that I'm the dick when your the one whose up all night on your phone and who cant keep his mouth shut. You just like playing games but I'm not playing them with you so just fuck off and leave me alone.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 12:15 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

oh my God you've been speaking to Seb?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 12:18 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject] **

**And what? Dont like the idea of that or something?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 12:20 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I fucking hate it but do you know what? Do whatever you like. I think it's best we just leave it here. I'm sorry if I've done something to hurt you but this is too far Kurt. I care about you but if your going to hurt me every time we speak then whats the point?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 12:28 AM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject] **

**Yeah I think ur right we should just leave it. You shouldnt have told your fiance all the shit Ive ever told you. I get it that your a couple and you tell him things but some of that stuff was private and it was humiliating but whatever it doesnt even matter. bye Blaine.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 12:31 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

What the fuck are you talking about? I dont know what your new best mate has said to you but I haven't told him anything about you.

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 7:44 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Kurt,

I've spoken to Seb and he told me what's been said and I'm really sorry but he read the messages whilst I was asleep and he was just trying to be helpful. I'm really sorry though, seriously. Please talk to me :(

Blaine x

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 7: 51 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Leave me alone.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 7:53 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

or what? :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 7: 56 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**I'll get Puck onto you**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 7:59 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Then you should know I'm in Cincinnati but I'm willing to meet him at a destination of your choosing..providing the you'll be there too of-course )

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8:04 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**That isn't happening.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:09 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

because your bf wont let you? :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8:14 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**07767228472**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:16 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Lemme guess...Chandlers number?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8: 22 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**You can ask alllllll the questions u like and he might even tell you how I was under the sheets.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:26 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I dont want to know that, not from someone else anyway :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8:29 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Well thats the only way youd ever find out.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:35 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

In that case I might just drop him a line :P haha I'm joking!

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8:38 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Save your jokes for someone whose actually going to pretend to be amused.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:42 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

The North Pole rang they want frosty back.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8:45 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Haha! That was dreadful! Your jokes are from the 1740's, my dads jokes are better than that and that's saying something**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I know and it's the best thing I've heard all day. Keep saying something, anything :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 8:52 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**why do you always have to make me smile?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 8:55 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

because i like to pretend I can see it

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 9:09 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**New York but I grew up in Ohio and my dad still lives there.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 9:11 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

I grew up in Ohio too! Westerville, I think my parents still live there but fuck knows and my brother lives in NY. I'm assuming you moved there for your studies? Do u like it there?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 9:16 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Lima and yeah I go to NYADA with my best friend Quinn and I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! I always wanted to move in to NY but I miss my dad and some of the friends I made back home, that's the only down side though. Why? Dont you like it?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 9:21 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

NYAYA? Wow! You must be amazing! My brother, Cooper, auditioned for there but he didn't get in and he was pretty awesome. I dont mind NY but Seb hates it there, we stay at Coops one or twice a yr and his sister owns a cafe there but he cant be persuaded and we've all given up trying lol Does ur dad live on his own?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 9:29 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Yeah and he has health problems so I worry about him all the time but he bites my head off if I call him more than three times a week or on a Saturday LOL**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 9:33 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Whats wrong with Saturdays? Oh that reminds me ..The Saturdays are awesome btw haha

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 9:42 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**The Saturdays are pretty good :) and nothing but "Your young Saturdays are for going out and having fun not for calling your boring old dad!" and then he hangs up and I'm all "WTF?"**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 9:47 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Haha! He sounds really cool. I like your dad :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 9:53 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**He is rather cool isnt he? can we stop talking about him coz I'm getting upset and if I call him at this time he will just worry about me all night**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 9:57 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Ok lets talk about Chandl- Joking! :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 10:02 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Liar :P hes not my bf but you could always call him and double check that ;).**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 10:11 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Haha! That aint happening K :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 10:16 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Ok B whatever u say..I'll expect a phone call from him asking who the weirdo is whose txting him asking how awesome I am in bed and what was said at the 'date' :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 10:23 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

LOL I am NOT going to text him! Im not a stalker ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 10:26 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Ok that ";)" kind of freaks me out haha**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 10:28 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

yeah it looks like a dirty old man doesnt it? *shivers*

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 10:31 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**before you said that I was going to say it reminds me of my dad lmao!**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-9-13 10:34 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Haha! my bad :/ I gotta go out K I'll message u later ok? :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 3-9-13 10:38 PM**

**You have received a private message from:**

**Name: VintagePromise**

**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**No, dont. Just do whatever ur doing and we'll talk soon. I'll help u find tht plot bunny at some point :) **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 3-10-13 2:32 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: [No subject]

Hey K, I'm sorry if I woke you but I told you I'd PM u later and I never forget when it comes to you ;) just want to say I'm really pleased your speaking to me again. I missed you. Good nite, B x


	8. Quick

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 4:18 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: I found that little bastard!  
Hey k! How r u? You been awfully quiet lately but I got that bunny here if ur up for skinning it with me? :D

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 5:31 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: I found that little bastard!**  
**Blainey! Hi, I've just been busy with college and job applications but yeah, hit me with it:)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 5:42 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: I found that little bastard!

"It's good to see you again, Rachel."

Rachel looked into the eyes of her former lover and felt uncertainty. She wasn't one for gambling, her Jewish upbringing had taught her that it was wrong but there was something about Jessie st James that she couldn't erase from the back roads of her mind. He seemed to belong there like she belonged on Broadway. The young brunette stood anchored to the hard wood floor of the auditorium afraid to make any sudden movement; afraid to make any move at all. She had only just gotten over his absence and here he was, back again. She wanted to ask him what brought him back but she was too afraid that her trusted voice would betray her emotions and feed her to the lion so instead she bit her lip and reminded herself of the last time they'd met. She could never wear that cardigan again; the smell of rotten eggs had long been replaced by Jasmine and Chamomile but the memory was forever trapped, weaved into the fibers of the cotton and it was a permanent reminder of her weakness.

The show choir leader was a sucker for love, she didn't know why she still believed in it when every scrap of evidence she had ever come across proved its lack of existence but, like all other girls, she had grown up watching Cinderella and Belle find eternal happiness and Walt Disney had sown a seed that eleven years later had blossomed into an endless aching need to be loved. The teenager wasn't completely dumb, she knew that Shakespeare had spoken the truth about the course of true loved never running smooth but it ran through the halls of McKinley and she had been pulled under by a current so strong and ferocious that she was helpless to it and all of it's charms.

"Jessie" simply speaking his name made her heart ache as though she was picking at an old wound that she thought had long since healed. Rachel's voice hadn't betrayed her and for that she would be eternally grateful but in the silence that followed whilst they both regained control of their breathing she felt a stabbing pain in her heart as though someone had ripped her open and literally plunged a knife into the already torn, bruised muscle. She had never know up until this moment how painful silence could be.

"I just wanted to see you" His words were six months too late. Were they really that out of sync? The young girl remembered how in sync they had been at 10:45 PM on the 5th May when he had climbed up the trellis and into her pulsating vagina. What had happened to the boy with the rose in his mouth? She chewed her tongue whilst she mulled it over for a minute and came to the conclusion that Poison were right and that every rose does indeed have its thorn. Rachel allowed his words to drench her but she wouldn't allow herself to be moved by them. Not this time. She felt a new emotion pushing through the pain and knew she'd have to cut her loses now or risk being caught in crossfire.

"Well now you've seen me you can go." She spoke the words calmly but her pulse was racing. Had he seriously expected her to wait for him? What had he been expecting; an open hearted welcome? Her heart had moved on or had it simply doubled in size so that now both men could fit there?

"Rachel?" As if her thoughts had conjured him up Finn voice floated down from the stands, she looked up and locked eyes with the quarterback. She fought the urge to look away when she felt him unthreading her thoughts and listening to her unspoken words but she needed him to know this about her. She needed to let him see her weakness. Rachel Berry wasn't the strong woman her needed her to be and she wouldn't be able stay on that podium for much longer; infact, it looked like time was running out fast.

"So you're with him now?" _Jessie._ The confused teen had all but forgotten his presence on the stage. His smooth, professional, National championship winning voice betrayed him, the quivering cords struck a note deep in her heart.

"I-" She watched in horror as he moved towards the piano and began to sing

_Hold on, little girl_  
_Show me what he's done to you_  
_Stand up, little girl_  
_A broken heart can't be that bad_

Rachel grew angrier by the second. How could he say a broken heart can't be that bad? He clearly hadn't ever felt it. She would rather have broken every bone in her body because at least then people would have known what she was going through but when it's your heart you have to smile and pretend to be okay and everyone tells you it's going to be fine because they can't see the plaster cast so, to them, the pain it doesn't exist.

_When it's through, it's through_  
_Fate will twist the both of you_  
_So come on, baby, come on over_  
_Let me be the one to show you_

He had been the one to show her. He'd shown her how cruel the world could be and he'd taught her not to wear her heart on her sleeve.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_  
_Waited on a line of greens and blues_  
_Just to be the next to be with you_

He had been with her, she had loved Jessie faster and with more passion that she had ever loved anyone. She looked away from the curly haired boy and up towards the short haired boy that she had promised she'd never hurt. She could see the confusion and pain his eyes and in his body language as he moved further towards her and it broke her heart that little bit more.

_Build up your confidence_  
_So you can be on top for once_  
_Wake up. Who cares about little boys_  
_That talk too much?_  
_I've seen it all go down_  
_The game of love was all rained out_  
_Let me be the one to hold you_

She couldn't handle this responsibility of making the tough decisions. Why were they being left to her? She looked away and like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car she fled from the stage and out of the auditorium carrying Finns heart in her hands, looking for a safe place to leave it.

DO NOT FUCK WITH THE SONG! LOL Just need to do Bryan/David ..what do u think?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 6:06 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**Your breaking them up AGAIN? Why can't u choose one guy and run with it? And what the fuck is that song? haha**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 6:11 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Because it's not that simple Kurt, Rachel has history with Jessie its not like she can erase that and not care anymore and it's Mr Big – to be with you ..why? don't you like it? Lol :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 6:16 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**But in the last chapter she was talking about being in love with Finn and never feeling like that before. It doesn't make sense B. Other than that it's awesome! ;)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 6:11 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
What do u mean other than that? that's basically the whole thing :o and it does make sense Kurt, you just wouldn't know.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 6:19 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**Haha! Do u want me to rewrite it :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 6:23 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Haha! No thanks! Whats going down in NYC then? Job applications?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 6:29 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**Oh God Blaine u dnt even want to know . trust me. Is everything ok there?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 6:31 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
I want to know :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 6:34 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**Did u call Chandler? :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 6:39 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
No I told u I wasn't going to. Why? Are u with him now or r u just deflecting?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 6:44 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**Just deflecting :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 6:46 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
:) Tell me what's happened Kurt

* * *

[**New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:02 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**You wouldn't understand Blaine**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 7:06 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Try me. Please? Pwetty pweease :(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:12 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**I have a rented apartment with Quinn and Puck (who have been on/off for yrs) and Puck was working round the clock so Quinn and I could concentrate on college but he got laid off last Tuesday so we've all spent every spare minute looking for work and to top off the week from hell Quinn got Positive pregnancy test yesterday so we have about 8 months to get our shit together or atleast they do, I'll probably have to drop out and move back in with dad. I cant believe this is happening Blaine **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 7:17 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Have you told your dad?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:21 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**Yes and he's sending every spare penny he has just to cover the rent this month. He cnt keep us going, he's working too hard to support himself nvm us three / four.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 7:25 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Shit. How much are you monthly bills?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:27 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re I found that little bastard!**  
**No Blaine.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 7:29PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
What? Why can't I help you just until you find a job? I want to.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:36 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**  
**This is why I didn't tell u before. I dnt want ur money and no offence but I'm not accepting help from a stranger off fanfiction but thankyou :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 7:39PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Well that hurt.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:43 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**  
**Sorry. I didn't mean that last bit Im just stressed but I really don't want you to help me though. We will figure something out but thankyou :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 7:47 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Ok but you can change your mind and I'll help you every time. Is the baby good news on the whole?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:51 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**  
**Its not my story to tell Blaine but shes really stressed and I feel so sorry for her. Wish there was something I could do to make it better for all of us but especially Quinn :(**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 8:03 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
Let me help you?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 7:51 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**  
**No. Stop it. I have an interview tomorrow for a night club and Puck has some construction interview on Wednesday so hopefully this week we'll turn it around :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 8:03 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!  
I'm sorry for caring Kurt and yeah I really hope so *fingers crossed*

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 8:09 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

Why wont you let me help?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 8:19 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**Its inappropriate Blaine and you dont really know me I wouldnt expect you to help. We're going to be ok and Puck keeps promising that he's going to sort us out, he says he hasn't slugged his ass off for us to quit college now.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 8:24 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

He has a very good point lol. I like Puck and If you wont let me help you out then let me help him :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 8:29 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**You just dont know when to quit LOL**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 8:39 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

Let me help Quinn and the baby. I dont want her to be stressing about whether shes going to have a roof over her babies head when he/she is born. If shes stressing so early on she had an increased rate of problems later on and even miscarriage..please let me help her Kurt.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 8:44 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**LMAO! I'm going to let them see these messages and they will piss themselves at u :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 8:59 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

Dear Quick,

First of all, Congratulations on the pregnancy! now Please talk some sense into Kurt and tell him that he should accept my offer of financial help or any help that you need really until you all get back on your feet. I don't think Puck should have to struggle to keep a roof over your heads on his own and Quinn, your out of action, so put your feet up and dont even think about filling in that application form! Kurt needs to be at college as you Quinn so I can set up a DD as soon as you let me know how much you need.

Take care all! Love, B xxx (share them out Kurt! ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 9:06PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**OMFG! Ill show them in a minute LOL. Your a moron and it's still not going to happen :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 9:09 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

Dear Quick,

My offer extends to you two now so it's not Kurts decision to make anymore. In fact Puck, run with it :)

Love, B xxx (you can keep these ones k ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 9:14 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**Dude wtf? I can see why K likes u but I can take care of my family. Much Appreciation, Puck **

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 9:15 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**and he's joking about the Kurt liking you bit. hes an idiot! hehe We know your engaged :) ps- thanks hun**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 9:21 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

:(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 9:23 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**Dont give me that I did warn you they'd say no LOL**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 9:26 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

I'm not ":(" coz they said no, I'm ":(" coz he was joking.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 9:38 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: VintagePromise  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**Blaine you've got to stop saying things like that even if we are only joking dont you worry that your fiance will read through your messages again?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 9:42 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

I have nothing to hide from Sebastian.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 9:47PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**Im not saying you do. I'm just saying that I wouldnt be happy if my fiance was acting like you are towards me.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: k_Hummel 3-19-13 9:51 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!

Kurt...I wouldnt be happy if your fiance was acting like me either.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 3-19-13 10:00 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re:re:re: I found that little bastard!**

**? :/**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 1:32 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Blaine, **

**I just want to thank you for your very kind offer and I appologise for Puck and Kurt, they're men and their stubborn but hey what can you do! hehe I love them both and I wouldnt have them any other way but if your serious we could really use some help right now. I am so embarresed to be saying this to a complete stranger but were in way over our heads and I can see us sinking so please dont think bad of me. I would never go behind their backs like this if we weren't desperate and don't feel that you have to reply or that you have to help out or anything. I just really appreciate your kindness of the offer. **

**I dont know how much or what exactly Kurt has told you but when we moved to NY from Ohio we had nothing- nadda, silch (you get the drift) we stayed in a crummy bedsit for seven months sleeping on top of eachother (sometimes literally!) until we saved enough to get a decent apartment. I worked full time as a waitress during the holidays and Kurt had seasonal work at some club but it was my bf Puck that we relied on. He works in construction and he had a really good contract but with the recession he's recently been laid off and we cant even afford ramen noodles let alone the bills! You may laugh but I'm being serious. We're skint, up shit creek without a paddle and God in his loving Kindness has granted me a baby. I've heard it said it's a blessing in disguise but as what..the devil!? hehe. Theres so much more to the story Blaine but none of it is your problem I just wanted to thankyou and if the offer is still on the table I'd like to accept it. **

**When life throws you lemons, ay? **

**Take care honey, **

**Quinn xx**


	9. Angel Lemonade

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 1:47 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: Lemonade _

_Oh my God Quinn Of course the offer is still on the table :D and I'm really pleased you've decided to accept it, it would have just been sitting there forever otherwise! I know you're having a hard time of things now but in a couple of months everything is going to look a whole brighter. Get your apron out and I'll do the dishes ;)_

_The recipe for Lemonade _

_(1500?) dollars (more?)_

_Bank details _

_One very nice woman (preferably pregnant and in a messy situation ;) haha_

_One tired and extremely worried bloke (that's me!)_

_Two clueless flat mates._

_Hmm..Think we've got everthing we need, don't you? LOL_

_The method in the madness :P_

_Tell me how much you need and your bank details (make sure there yours or we're going to have some explaining to do) I'll set up a DD in my brothers account, I'll be able to speak to him and come to some arrangement and whatever you do please don't tell Kurt about this because he'll kick my ass and I got a feeling that I've skated on thin ice once too often. _

_Love, Blaine x_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 1:56 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: Lemonade**

**Don't do anything that's going to cause you any personal problems, I feel awful now. What would your fiancé say if he knew?**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 2:11 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re Lemonade _

_Don't worry about that just tell me what you need and I'll sort it._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 2:22 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Maybe you should speak to him first? I don't want to put you in an awkward position. Are you like an angel or something? People just don't do things like this for strangers and I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness. You don't need to make any decisions right now, think about, speak to your partner and let me know if you still want to help tomorrow or whenever you're ready. xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 2:29 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_I've made my mind up Quinn. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to so please just let me help. I'm no angel, trust me, but I really care about your friend and he cares about you guys a lot so how much do you need?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 2:37 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**You really like Kurt don't you? **

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 2:42 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_I don't know if your implying something but I'd do this for any one of my friends :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 2:47 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Ok :) well we will take whatever your willing to offer I'm not going to be cheeky and name a price. Hope u don't mind me asking but are you a millionaire or something?**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 2:49 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_Haha! No but my family are rather well off and my sister always deposits money into my account regularly. I'm not boasting :/ I hate having money tbh but at least now I can put it to some good use! Give me your details then :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 2:53 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**I don't know. What if this is scam or something?**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 2:56 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_Haha! Ok..(1) you don't have money for me to scam you for (2) I only want paying in details (3) were going to have to learn to trust each other rather quickly._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 3:02 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**(1) True (2) MISS L Q FABREY XXXXXXXXXXX 473 006/472 09/15 (3) True**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 3:04 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_So you give me everything! LOL Ok, I'll sort something out and get it to you asap. Where are you going to say the money is coming from?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 3:06 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Hehe ;) I don't know what details you needed, Puck always deals with that stuff and I don't know but I'll come up with something but don't worry I wont mention you or this conversation. Thankyou so much Blaine, we'll pay you back everything as soon as were on our feet :D xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 3:10 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_Lets learn to crawl first lol :P_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 3:12 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Ok Angel :) I should get back to bed before Noah wakes up . Where's your fiancé?**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 3:12 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_Noah?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 3:14 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Oh yeah my bf- Noah Puckermann. We call him Puck (imagine u told him I'm cheating on him with Noah! LMAO)**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles  
To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 3-20-13 3:15 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: re:re: re Lemonade _

_Haha! G-nite Quinn :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 3:16 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Night angel xx**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 3-20-13 3:32 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: re: re:re Lemonade**

**Oh I almost forgot to tell you…He's gaga for gaga ;)**


	10. Twitter

[New Chapter] for Glee, ch. 9, from MrBojangles 4-09-13 3:32 PM

To: K_Hummel

New Chapter from MrBoJangles,

Story: Glee

Chapter: You and I

Words: 5,702

Rating: T

Summary: AU! At 17 Bryan is a member of his high school Glee club who is convinced he is the only gay kid in all of Ohio but when he goes to spy on the set list of a rival glee club his world is turned upside down.

Link: Htt/ ww,. ../ 627356343 / Glee

* * *

**[New Review] for Glee**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-09-13 3:51 PM**

**MrBoJangles,**

**A new review has been posted to your story.**

**Story: Glee**

**Chapter: 4, You and I**

**From: VintagePromise**

**Oh now this is more like it! Loved this chapter! :D**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 3:56 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

:D I'm glad u liked it! You and I seemed much more appropriate than that crappy mr big song

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 3:59 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Ha! I could have told you tht aaaaaages ago :P and I liked that Rachel actually told Jessie that she wanted to be with Finn. Stick with one u dumb girl haha ;) Also I love that he moved all that way to be with Bryan ..it's so sweet :)**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:04PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Yeah she told him ages ago but I only just got the chance to write it :) u seem a lot happier? Did u get the job?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:09 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Lol! And no I didn't :( but Quinn got one! And don't even start ranting because Ive told her sooooo many times but she wont listen and she wont even tell us where shes working. :/**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:13 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Oh that doesn't sound good. Is she bringing in a lot?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:16 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Enough to cover the cost of living :/ Puck wont say anything to her but he thinks shes having an affair or something and the worst part of it is she doesn't even have set hours :/**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:19 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Damn. That's awful. I don't think she'll be having an affair though Kurt. I mean shes pregnant isn't she?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:24PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Yeah and she wouldn't do that anyway. She just wouldn't and I think he knows that but it is suspicious tbh.**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 4:25 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Quinn, We need to get u a story line when u have time to talk, love Blaine :)_

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:26 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: your review to Glee

Err..I really don't know what to say K but even though it's a bit strange I am pleased that your ok :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:34 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Puck wasn't joking.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:37 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

What?

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:37 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**Hi angel, what's wrong? I said I have a job and they both bought it so don't worry :) love, Quinn xx**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:39 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**I'm sorry that was wildly inappropriate of me. I don't even know where it come from! LOL think I have turrets haha**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 4:40 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_They didn't x_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:43 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**What do u mean? Oh my god whats Kurt said? Does he know? Please don't tell him Puck will be all kinds of pissed off and I cant be dealing with his shit right now. Love, Quinn xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 4:47 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_he hasn't said anything, he's just suspicious. Why did u say uve got a job? You could have said a relative passed away and left u money or something. Ur going to have to tell them where ur working eventually._

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:47 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Okaaay awkward. I'm really sorry Blaine but I just meant I like talking to you :)**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:49 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**Idk, I didn't think too far ahead I just needed to get them off my bk and it was the most legitimate thing I could think of. I'll tell them I'm working at Walmart or some place. Love Quinn xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 4:52 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Since when do Walmart pay 2000 for someone whose not even on a set shift? _

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:52 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

I'm sorry K, it wasn't awkward I was just busy but I really like talking to you too ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:54 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Theres that dirty old man again! Lol**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:55 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

thought it was ur dad? :P

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:56 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**What should I say?**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:56 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Haha! How r u anyway? **

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 4:57 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

ill get bk to u x

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 4:58PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Why? Whats wrong?**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 4:59 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_il get bk to u x_

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:00 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Nothing sorry to disappoint lol hows college?:)

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:01 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**Ok angel xx**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:01PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Blaaaaaaaaine :(**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:02 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Whats up babe?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:04 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**oh I'm babe now am I? :P I don't think seb will appreciate that.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:07 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

haha! Do u have facebook?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:09 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Twitter**.

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:10 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Can I add you? I want to see you :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:13 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**why?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:15 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

God ur difficult tonight ;) why not?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:22 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**OK I guess I'd like to see u too.. K_Hummel****_atgmail..com_**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:23 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Good guess Kurt :P

* * *

B_Anderson is now following you

4393 tweets 1843 following 1539 followers

* * *

**K_Hummel: B_Anderson HI :)**

* * *

B_Anderson: K_Hummel fancy seeing you here..stalker :P

* * *

**K_Hummel: B_Anderson moron.**

* * *

PM B_Anderson: K_Hummel: your really fucking hot Kurt.

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: B_Anderson don't be bringing ur inappropriateness onto my Twitter account mr Anderson! :P**

* * *

PM B_Anderson: K_Hummel bk to fanfiction is it then :P

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: B_Anderson lol ur very cute :)**

* * *

**K_Hummel is now following you **

**8213 tweets 2154 following 1995 followers**

* * *

PM B_Anderson: k_Hummel awww :D

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:41 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**I see he's added u on Twitter ;)**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 5:43 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_dnt know if ur implying something but I have all my friends on twitter :p_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:44 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**LOL!**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:44 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**I meant it :)**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:46 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

so did I Kurt. I knew ud be amazing but your more than that, your so beautiful Kurt

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:48 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Whoa- cool it mr inappropriate! :o**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:49 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

if you wanna keep it cool then I got news for u it's getting hotter, hotter in here..

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 5:49 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_rflnqandwbizajnaq_

_That's all I can say._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:52PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**hehe I take it u seen him?**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:52 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**hahahaa! I like the Saturdays a little bit more now ;)**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 5:53 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_fuuuuuuuuuuuck. He's so gaaaaah. Why didn't u warn me? :o_

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 5:54 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

I prefer Lady Gaga.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:56 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**OMG me too! I fucking love Love LOVE her! :D**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 5:57 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**LMAO! He really is and he looks even better in person ;) seriously though Blaine, don't make any moves if your cant play the game through to the end because if you pull him into a love triangle I will personally put the sin into Cincinnati.**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 6:03PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_I'm not going to make any moves but you should know Sebastian and I have separated._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 6:06 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**because of Kurt?**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 6:11 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_No. a little but no. Seb read through our messages and he wasn't happy, we had an almighty row and he accused me of having an affair and to cut a long story short he's staying with his Italian lover and playing the victim. Idk I thought we were solid but clearly we're not. I haven't told anyone, I cant bring myself to tell people. It makes it more real and I don't want to do real anymore._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 6:12PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**Oh Blaine I am so sorry to hear that :( I wish there was something I can do to help. Are u living on ur own then? Does Kurt know? Xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 6:14 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Yeah and no I haven't told him. I don't want him getting hurt Quinn._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 6:18PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**I get that. Don't tell him I said this but he really likes you, u know? I'm not saying u should act on it- not yet- but if u like him then u should talk to him. He needs to know that.**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 6:22 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_He does know that. I think it's obvious._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 6:27PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**I'm not getting into detail but trust me honey he doesn't xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 6:29PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_you did._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 6:34 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**I'm a woman honey, you guys are not as observant as us ladies and more to the point you two always joke around. It's hard for him to know when your being serious. Anyway don't act on it now, you need to know where ur heart is at and ur fiancé needs answers before kurt does. Xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-09-13 6:39PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_your rather cool Quinn Fabrey, I can see why Kurt likes you so much :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 6:40PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject: **

**Ditto xx**


	11. The Devils Advocate

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 4:04PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: Just a little message

Hi. Just a message to let you know I'm thinking of you. And I keep drooling at your picture. And I miss you. And I cant wait for you read this message and smile. And I want you to message me bk so we can talk alllll night :)

* * *

**Missed call from Seb 4-11-13 4:04PM**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:07PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_Hi :) you're a PA for Cooper Anderson. Love, Blaine x_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:11 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Angel! :D That's less believable than Walmart. I may as well say I'm Barak Obamas secretary if I'm going to bring celebs into the mix. Love, Quinn xx**

* * *

**Missed call from Seb 4-11-13 4:13PM**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:14PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_No, your really his PA and he isn't that good so K and P probably wont know who he is :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:18 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**R u kidding? Kurt friggin loves him and tht ad gives Puck a boner hehe not really but they both bum of it.. for different reasons (hopefully) lol I'm not saying that you'll have to come up with something else. Oh I know..I could be a makeup artist for Lady Gaga! :P xx**

* * *

**Text received from Seb 4-11-13 4:19PM**

**Call me.**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:21 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_Does Kurt have a crush on him?_

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 4:22 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Kuuuuuuurt! Where r you? Why no reply? I hope u haven't fallen out with me again :( x

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:25PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Awww that's so cute but ur not allowed to be jealous of celeb fancies..it's the golden rule of relationships! Puck, for example, has the most humongous crush on Rachel McAdams and I fall to pieces everytime I see Matt Bomer but that's ok because we both know were never going to actually see them. It's the same with K and Cooper, trust me it's nothing to worry about :) Xx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:27PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_I wasn't worried about it, I was just asking. Cooper isn't gay anyway and he's not so good looking up close. The camera works miracles on him lol._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:30 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**OMG do u know him?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:32 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_Like a brother unfortunately._

* * *

**Missed call from Seb**.**4-11-13 4:34 PM**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:36 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**OMFG! UR COOPERS BROTHER?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:37 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_Well I prefere Blaine tbh lol_

* * *

**Missed call from Seb 4-11-13 4:37 PM**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:38 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Don't u dare play this down! Can I tell Kurt? He'll be so excited!**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:41 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_You can tell him that you're his PA and tell him u had to sign a confidentiality agreement so that's why u've kept it quiet._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:44 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Ok that's a great idea! :) he's not home right now but I cnt wait to tell him! Xx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:47 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_Well u cant tell him about me or he'll know we've been speaking and he'll figure it all out. Just say u answered a private ad or something :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 4:53 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Oh yeah, good point Blainers. I shall tell them that I went for an interview at a PA company and they assigned me to Cooper but I had to sign all these forms and shit and he doesn't really need me to do much at the minute but keep ontop of paper work now and again?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 4:58 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_What r u talking about? You have to go and do shit for him every day. You're his PA Quinn, he's not too happy about the pregnancy because he'll have to find a replacement when u go on maternity but he owed me so he didn't have much choice plus I may have bribed him with the threat of press released of baby photos. haha!_

* * *

**Missed call from Seb 4-11-13 5:00 PM**

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:01 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**Subject:**

**I'm really his PA? This isn't just our cover up?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:03 PM_

_You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_He expects you to start on Monday. Will u be able to get to Park Avenue for 10am?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:04 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**Subject:**

**Yes xx**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 5:07 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Kurt, did u know that lady Gaga is touring? :P

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:09 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Awesome! :D If u send me ur email I'll forward the details. Oh and ull be taken off my books and put on his pay roll..that means quite a hefty pay rise ;)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****_4-11-13 5:12 PM_****  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Omg Blaine! You've done too much for us I cant believe this but just incase ur being serious my email is QuinnieMcNinnie****_atGooglemail..com _****xx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:13 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_I'm being serious Quinnie McNinnie lol_

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 5:13 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Ok you got me. I was trying to trick you into a response with the gaga thing haha ..what have u got to say to that then? :P

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:15 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Then Holy fuck I think I love you! Hehe xx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:16 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

Oh yeah that's right, pull me into a love triangle why don't ya? Bleedin hypocrite :P

* * *

**Missed call from Seb 4-11-13 5:17 PM**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:18 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**LMAO! Thankyou sooooo much angel! :D xxxxxxx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:22 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Your very welcome :D wheres K? why isn't he replying to me?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:23 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**He's at college and then he's got an interview for some beauty counter in Boots.**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:26 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Well will you do me a favour and call him. Tell him that you've gotten him an interview at The Coffee Shop, the one on the corner near NYAD for tomorrow. He can go anytime but tell him it's when college is out and he's to ask for Vivienne Smythe. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****_4-11-13 5:28 PM_****  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Have you got Kurt a job?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:32 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_It's just a Saturday job and maybe a few evening in the week but yeah if he wants it and he goes for the interview then he's going to get the job. Told u things would get better :)_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****_4-11-13 5:36 PM_****  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**He wants it I can tell u tht now and yeah I'll tell him it's at 3:30 coz that's right after his dance class and gives him 30 minutes to prepare. I don't know if that'll be enough time but he wont miss it :D I wish I could kiss you! Will my job fit around college? I'm calling Kurt now. Xx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:37 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_Haha! You'll have to sort your hours out with Coop but he's aware of it so shouldn't be an issue :)_

* * *

**Text received from Seb 4-11-13 5:38PM**

**We need to talk.**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:41PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Its officially I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Kurt is thrilled because he's always going in there, he says they do the best mochas in all of NY hehe Xxx**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:43 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

Does that mean I'll be in ur pen name too :P

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 5:47 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Has Kurt told you about Beth?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 5:48 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_No. He's never mentioned a Beth._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****_4-11-13 5:59 PM_****  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject:**

**Oh ok well she's my daughter. I was crazy young and real stupid when Puck and I first did it and we didn't use anything and BAM we're pregnant. I was really scared and Puck wasn't ready to be a dad. He was quite a fucked up kid so I gave her away to a very nice couple who couldn't have children of their own. They were really nice and patient with me, they let me hold her for four whole hours before I even passed her over to them and they even let us choose her name. I miss her so much, they send us regular emails and photos but it's not the same. I keep thinking what if. What if I'd have kept her, where would I be now? Certainly not a PA for Cooper Anderson (hehe) **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 6:07 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Quinn that's an amazing thing you've done for your daughter. It makes you a really good mom because what u did what a selfless act. You gave her a better life with people who could provide everything she needed and that's not to say your not important in her life because you are. Beth is always going to be your daughter Quinn, just because you're child isn't with you doesn't mean she doesn't exist. Do you feel guilty about the new baby?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 6:19 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Subject**

**All the time and Puck doesn't understand that. It really hurts Blaine, to be pregnant again and to think about having this baby when I gave my first away like she was worthless. Who gives their child away and then keeps one just 3 yrs later? I keep imaging Beth when she's older and she finds out what I've done. How is it going to make her feel? And why doesn't Puck think like that? I mean he is her dad too but its like he doesn't care and I don't know if I can be with him anymore. It's like he's pretending this is our first pregnancy. I'm sorry for ranting on, I'm just hurting so badly and I don't know how to ease the pain. Part of me doesn't want this baby and I know this sounds terrible but I want it to die. I drank a whole bottle of vodka during the past few days and no one has even noticed. You're the only person Ive told about this. I think about killing myself at night when everyone is in bed and im looking at pictures of Beth and thinking of this ugly thing inside me and how it's going to ruin everything. Im such a fuck up Blaine. I fuck things up, that's all ive ever done and I have the papers to prove it. **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 6:29 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_Quinn, you are not a fuck up. You have a beautiful little girl and family that love you, including Beths family, I bet a million dollars that they think you're the most amazing woman in the world. No matter how bad things get you always have that and the baby is not a mistake, you shouldn't be taking your problems out on him/her because he/she is your chance to start over. You get to prove to yourself and to Beth and Puck and everyone else that you have passion and pride and you did what you did out of love. Your about to be a mom to two children Quinn im sorry but you have got to toughen up. You have an example to set. You can always speak to me when your feeling down but you need to find some strength in all of this._

_w/w/w-youtube. - Des'ree- you gotta be_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 6:34 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**I wasn't expecting that :)**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 6:38 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_Have I upset you? Oh Quinn im really sorry im shit at giving advice. The truth is I have no idea what ur going through and I really wish I could do something to help but I cant see that I can :( xx_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****_4-11-13 6:40 PM_****  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**You just did Blaine :)**

**w.w.w/ youtube. - Gabrielle- Sunshine**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 6:47 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_Oh sweetheart, we're going to get you through this together :) I will be here whenever you feel down or have a bad moment, day or night and when Puck is pissing you off come and scream in BLOCK CAPITALS at me ;) xxx_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 6:50 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**I rly rly rly rly rly rly like you xx**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 6:51 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Blainey! I'm so sorry I was stuck in class and u almost got my ass kicked by Cassie LOL I wasn't laughing at the time..dont message me in class B :( Whats wrong? And omg I've missed you too! And I look a mess on that picture but eh whatever. And your right I did smile. And yes I knew she was touring. And I have nothing to say to that except awwwww :) And I'm here now. And I'd like to marry the night so lets get started ;)**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-11-13 6:52 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Ditto ;)_

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 6:53 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Oh YAY! I've been looking for you forever..where have you been all my life?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 6:57 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Ha! I've been in class like I just said and then I had an interview with a very scary woman at boots and tomorrow I have another interview at the coffee shop near college which would just be amazing if I got the job but I don't think I will. I'm not having much luck on the job front and everyone in there are like beautiful coffee gods lol**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 6:58 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Your beautiful. And you have every chance of getting this job, you have nothing to lose in going for the interview and you never know you might get offered the job there and then :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 7:02 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**I love your optimism but you obviously have never applied for jobs in NY. They never give it u on the spot infact ur lucky if they actually see u when u arrive for the interview.**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 7:05 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

I'm very optimistic where your concerned Kurt, go for the interview and stop being miserable I thought u loved NY?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 7:07PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**I do just not when Im looking for work. Lets talk about u anyway. We always talk about me :/**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 7:10 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

That's because your my favorite topic of conversation :) what do u want to know?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 7:13 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Aw your making me blush haha. Errr..what have u been upto today?**

* * *

**Missed call from Seb 4-11-13 7:15 PM**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-11-13 7:17 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Tidied the house, did some shopping, spoke to a friend, thought about you, thought about you and thought about you some more ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 7:20 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Wow sounds like you think about me as much I think about you *blush***

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 7:21 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Kurt?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-11-13 7:22PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**yeah?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-09-13 7:23 PM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

you're adorable.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-9-13 3:59 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**:D**

* * *

**[New PM] from TheDevilsAdvocate **

**To MrBojangles **

**You have received a new private message from**

**Name: TheDevilsAdvocate**

**Profile: ht/.., ww. Fanfiction 7640543 / TheDevilsAdvocate**

**Subject: calm down it's not lover boy.**

**Blaine, **

**How mature of you to ignore my calls and txts, do you think that's going to make me disappear? Why the fuck have you re-mortgaged the house and did you seriously think I wouldn't find out about it? I bet you've got a cosy shag pad with your little internet whore. Your so fucking dumb Blaine, I cannot believe you would throw everything away for cheap thrills with a total stranger. Why the hell is wrong with you? Your acting like a dirty, cheap tart and you better start responding or I swear to God youll be sorry. **

**Oh and seen as your such a fan of musical messages heres one from me to you - **

**w/w/w- youtube./com- TheSaturdays- Ego.**

**call me, Seb. **


	12. I think I love you

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:00 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: OMG**

**OMFG BLAINE YOULL NEVER GUESS WHO QUINN WORKS FOR! caps because it's exciting lol I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I cant help it and its not like shes ever going to find out I've told u :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:04PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: OMG

How do you know she wont ever find out? I might tell her :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:06 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**You cant tell her if you never meet her :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:07 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

You say that like I'm never going to meet her :(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:09 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**You say that like you are :/**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:12 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

You say that like you mean it :'(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:14 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**You say that like I shouldn't :/**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:17 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

You say that like you should :/

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:19 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**I'm confused so just :/ . That is all. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:21 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Me too so just tell me who she's working for?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:26 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**Promise you won't tell anyone? I mean you can tell Seb but that's it. She's signed some confidentially agreement and she wasn't even supposed to tell me but Quinn is rubbish at keeping secrets. I always know when she's hiding something and it doesn't take long to get it out of her :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:27 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

I wont be telling seb and don't worry I'll keep the secret better than you :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ****4-12-13 12:30 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

***sheepish grin* Ok…drum roll please**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:32PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

dum dum duuuuuuuuum ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:37 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**COOPER ANDERSON! THE Cooper frigin Anderson as in Vogues sexiest man of the year – two years running! I'm so jealous of her, she's his PA. Can you believe that? She gets to buy his coffee in the morning and see him without makeup! I keep trying to get her to take me with her but apparently he would never allow that. I don't mind though as long as she gets a photo and his autograph ..and I've told her to steal a pair of undies *drool* haha :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:40 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

I'd rather be buying your coffee and I really don't see what the fuss in all bout K he's just a regular douche bag who happened to fall into all the right beds to get himself behind the camera.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:42 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**You're not being serious? You must be the first people Ive spoken to who doesn't think the sun shines out of his ass … ok thats an image I could live with :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 4-12-13 12:43 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Ew. Kurt your making me feel sick. Stop it. Lets just talk about something else like your interview. R u ready for it?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 12:46 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**Urgh. No. I don't know if im going I mean it's right after class and I wont have enough time to get ready anyway plus theres no point. There isn't even any sign up in the window like Quinn said there was so its probably gone. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:48 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Kurt your putting me into funk with your negativity. Go to the interview, so what if you're a little late Im sure the manager wont mind if you just explain that you've come straight from college :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ****4-12-13 12:51 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**Oh Blainey ur so not a New Yorker. She would mind and I wouldn't be able to show my face in there again which would be disaster because they do the best mochas in the whole of America and maybe even the world so no I'm not going and that's final. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:51 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

:(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ********4-12-13 12:53 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**What do u care if I go or not?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:55 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

I don't. I just love coffee and the idea of you being a barista was a huge turn on ;)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ********4-12-13 12:58 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**Haha! I gtg B got class DO NOT MESSAGE ME LOL. I'll pm u l8er :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 12:59 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Haha Ok :) cant wait! X

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:03 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Do NOT steal a pair of Coops undies lol_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 1:06 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**LOL! I wasn't going to :) The guys orgasmed when I told them (literally, I think) hehe u ok? xx**

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! __4-12-13 1:08 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_Yeah I know K almost painted a picture of Coops ass for me :S other than that I'm fine lol u? x_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 1:12 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Yh I spoke to Puck n I think he realises that things have to change. Have u spoken to seb? xx**

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:15PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Yeah. He's moving back. Don't even ask. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****4-12-13 1:16 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**Oh. **

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:18PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Oh. or Oh? _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ********4-12-13 1:21 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**I thought u and Kurt were on the edge of something but nvm. I'm happy for you Blaine :) just make sure u tell Kurt. I don't want him getting hurt and he seems to be under the same impression that I was xx**

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:23 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Im not back with him! Jesus, Quinn. He's just a bastard but unfortunately we bought a house together and I think he reckons if he comes back and makes life difficult he's going to save things but it's over. It's called a breakup because it's broken. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ************4-12-13 1:26 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**I thought he was living with his lover? What kind of twisted fucker moves back in after that? **

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:28 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Well to be fair it turns out Alberto really wasn't his lover but he has cheated in the past and I don't know Quinn, I really don't but I wouldn't want to be inside his head to find out. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****************4-12-13 1:31 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**Oh Pissin' hell Blaine :( It never rains does it? If its really over what r u going to do? Sell the house?**

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:34 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Yeah. We've only just taken it off the market after his affair that estate agent is probably going to charge us double for time wasting or we might get mates rates lol _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 1:38 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Well when is he moving back in?**

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! __4-12-13 1:40 PM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_Tomorrow. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 1:42 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Oh crap. Im really sorry and I was going to tell you but then all this shit with the baby and jobs and Puck and I thought maybe he'd mention it and what not but tomorrow is Kurt's 21****st!**

* * *

_[New PM] from MrBojangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-12-13 1:43 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_FFS QUINN! Thx for the heads up. When the fuck were u going to tell me? I cnt do anything now can I :( :( :( :(_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****4-12-13 1:45 PM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**Don't be mad with me, Kurt should have told u but its ok we'll think of something :) xx**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ****4-12-13 3:47 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**OMFG! I got the job! **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 3:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

You went? :D YAY! Well-done Kurt! How was the interview? Was u late?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ********4-12-13 3:53 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**I went :) and it was really easy all I had to do was tell her my name, she asked if I wanted the job, which is a bloody weird question to ask someone who comes for a job interview dnt u think? I told her I did and I'm not kidding you he exact words were "cool, start on Monday just come in after college and we'll get you settled in." Don't even ask, I didn't lol. I can't wait to tell my dad and Quick haha**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 3:56 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Oh my god well you must have looked incredible then. Maybe she recognised you as a regular customer and really needed staff. Like desperately lol Your dad is going to be so proud of you and I bet Quick will be chuffed to bits! :D

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 5:32 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Did u speak to them? X

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 5:37 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**Yeah and they were really excited but Puck feels like he's letting us all down and Quinn is ready to bitch slap him if he puts himself down one more time lol x**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 5:39 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Haha! I have to go do something Kurt but I'll talk to you later ok? and I'm really proud of you ;) x

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 5:42 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: re: re OMG**

**Ok and thanks :D x **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 11:26PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: re: re OMG

Kurt I really need to talk to you.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 11:29 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Im here, are u ok?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 11: 32 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

That depends how you react to what I want to say

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-12-13 11:33 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**don't say it. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 11:34 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

What?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ****4-12-13 11:47 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**I'm sorry I just really like you and I know your engaged and trust me I tell myself to stop talking to you everyday and I just cant bring myself to do it but I'm not going to do this either. If what your about to say is what I think it is then I don't want to hear it. I want us to be friends and I care about you a lot but if you make it harder than it already is then I'll walk. If what you were about to say has nothing to do with that then ignore me. I was just joking haaha **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-12-13 11:58 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Would it change anything if I was to tell you that seb and I separated a little while ago?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ********4-13-13 12:05 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**I don't know.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 12:09 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Well it's the truth Kurt. That and I think about you all the time.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 12:13 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Did u leave him?**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 12:24 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**He cheated on u again didn't he?**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 12:31 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

No. he didn't cheat Kurt he just got real pissed off when he read our message and we had a row which resulted in him walking out and accusing me of cheating on him with you. It took me a while but I realized he was right. I don't know when or why but I think I fell you really early on and I haven't stopped falling.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ****4-13-13 12:39 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:****C**

**cheeseball lol. Stop it Blaine. Please :)**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 12:41 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Do you think I'm lying?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ********4-13-13 12:44 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**I think your tired and your probably sleep talking. WAKE UP BLAINE! lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 12:48 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Don't do that Kurt, everytime we get near the truth one of us always does that and I'm tired of it. It's too much. Just be honest with me and whatever you choose to do will be fine. I promise.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 12:50 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Im really tired Blaine.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 12:57 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Ok, then go to sleep and we can talk in the morning. Im really sorry if I'm upsetting u kurt, I don't mean to. Good night xxx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson ****4-13-13 12:58 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**X**

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****4-13-13 1:34 AM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**WTF R U PLAYING AT?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 1:35 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Why? Whats wrong? Is Kurt ok?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 1:42 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Nvm that. I told u not to make any sudden moves and what do u go and do? Tell him ur fiancé fucked off and ur practically ready to shack up with him all in the space of an hour! Do u need ur head testing? Maybe I didn't make myself clear when I told u that Kurt likes you or maybe im a bad judge of character because ur playing with his emotions and ur just lucky Puck isn't home right now. **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! __4-13-13 1:47 AM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_WTF? I'M NOT PLAYING WITH HIS EMOTIONS AT ALL I TOLD HIM HOW I FEEL THAT'S IT. I HAVENT TRIED FORCING HIS HAND AND I HAVENT EXPECTED HIM TO SAY ANYTHING BACK. UR THE ONE WHO TOLD ME I SHOULD TALK TO HIM AND THAT HE NEEDED TO KNOW HOW I FELT. UR PISSING ME OFF QUINN I DON'T SEE WHAT ANY OF THIS HAS TO DO WITH YOU. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ****4-13-13 1:50 AM**  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!

**When my best friend is crying it becomes my business and I never told u to put the pressure on him like that. I bet u didn't tell him sebs moving back in did u?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! __4-13-13 1:56 AM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:

_I think we both need to calm down and we can talk tomorrow. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson ___4-13-13 1:58 AM_  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**I think that's a good idea. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 2:42 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Ok, Its late and I'm really sorry but I cant sleep. I need you to know that I was being serious Kurt and that I am crazy jealous of Chandler lol and that…

w/w/w- ..com- David Cassidy- I think I love you.

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 2:49 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

******Oh god B its too early for this music though I dont think theres ever a good time for it :P ..**GO TO SLEEP! LOL 

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 2:49 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**I think I love you too but lets just talk in the morning. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 2:43 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

It is morning :P

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 2:45 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Dork.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 2:46 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

:) good night Kurt xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 2:47 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Night. Xx**


	13. You belong with me

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 7:21 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: morning beautiful :)

Hi sunshine,

I was going to say I hope your awake now but if you're reading this then you must be (although that might not be for a few hours) lol I hope you slept well (?) I was up most the night worrying about you. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything here Kurt and it's ok if you want to take it all back or just slow things down but I think you should know that I lied to you last night and I'm really sorry but I don't think I love you. I know I do. I have never felt this way about anyone and I know that's insane because I've never even heard your voice let alone met you, I don't even know your phone number or your address and yet I know I love you and it's with such intensity that sometimes I think I'm going crazy. I know your doing that annoying *eye roll* thing you like to put into your messages and your probably biting back some comment along the lines of "yeah whatever, weren't you engaged not long ago?" I wouldn't blame you for thinking I'm lying but I promise what I had with Seb never touched us.. not once in 4 years.

I was always jealous of Chandler from the moment you mentioned a boyfriend and before you get to questioning why I never said anything we'd only been talking for like all of five minutes, you'd have blocked me in a heartbeat! lol. I was mad when you told me you slept with him. It hurt and then when you told me you didn't want to be with him I thought you were saying it because you wanted to be with me but then you agreed to go on a date with him. I couldn't have said anything because I didn't think you liked me and I was afraid I'd lose you like the next morning when you didn't reply for days. I almost died Kurt I spent every waking minute thinking about you. I would have drove to NY had you not replied when you did because I thought something had happened to you and I couldn't live with the not knowing.

I'm crazy aren't I? Seb said I need therapy and maybe he's right. He's the second person to tell me that and I don't see how my dad and my ex fiancé can both be wrong. And you were right btw, how the fuck did he even become my fiancé? I shouldn't have said yes to the cheating scrub. Seb and I had a turbulent relationship to say the least but I thought that was love, I thought turbulence was passion but now I know what love is and it's all because of you. Oh god, I'm even making myself cringe haha!

I would do ANYTHING for you, literally anything and I never want to see you hurt so just tell me what you want to do, where you want us to go from here and we'll go there or stay here or backtrack 500 yards and go back to the start just please don't walk away from me because I don't think I could live without you in my life.

I love you prematurely and completely irrationally but hey, that's love.

B xxx

Do you want a song? Give me some time and I'll find you one x

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 7:47 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Right come on, get your shit out but make it quick. I got better things to do today._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 7:58 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Today's your lucky day. Me and Santana are taking Kurt shopping and then we're going out to lunch whilst Puck sets up the surprise party and Picks Burt up at the airport so I don't have time to give you any shit. Don't think I've forgotten, I'm just saving it for another day.**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:00 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Whose Santana and Burt?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:07 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Burt is Kurt's dad. Kurt doesn't know he's coming so he's gonna be hyped with he see's him and San is one of our closest friends. She flew over from Michigan last night and shes going to surprise Kurt by pretending to be a store clerk in New look! hehe whoever said on-the-verge of college drop outs had no brains clearly hasn't met me and Satan ;) **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:09 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Aw that's really sweet K is very lucky to have friends like you :) _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:09 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Flattery will get you nowhere.**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:10 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Damn :( I was hoping you'd help me do something for Kurt but nvm._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:17 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Against my better judgement of-course I will help you, what do u have in mind?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:18 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_I don't know. where are you taking him for lunch?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:23 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**I don't know I'll just see where he wants to go but probably to slug and lettuce. He's a health food junkie. why? **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:24 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_What time are you going? _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:25 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Well if you fuck off and let me get ready I'll be taking him at about 1. **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:27 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Someones tetchy._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:30 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**I have a million things to do. Why don't u just come to the party? you can meet Kurt and I know he'd be super surprised and really excited to finally meet you **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:33 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_I can't just show up, he might not want me there._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:36 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Oh and don't forget you need to help seb unpack his bags. **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:37 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_Oh ha-ha your hilarious._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:41 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Doesn't seem so funny to me.**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 8:42 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject:_

_I was being sarcastic. Is Kurt up?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:45 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Whatever I don't have time for this. Just message me when u know what u wanna do. And do u really think ud be getting my attention if he was?**

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:00 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: *eye roll***

**I'm still waiting for the song :/**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:05 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject: Don't roll ur eyes at me!

You'll have to wait till later I can't one that you won't throw insults at lol

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:12 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: Why? what are u gonna do about it?**

**Haha! I'm joking Blaine. I'm not bothered about getting a song but I did think it would have been rather sweet although it would probably have tipped it over the edge on the cheese factor so you made a good call in leaving it out :P**

**I really like you a hell of a lot, like so fucking much it's unreal but I don't know Blaine it's like you said we don't really know much about each other and I just feel that were rushing into something blindfolded and truth be told I'm scared. I'm worried that your going to wake up one morning and realize that you're just going through some premature midlife crises and that you do actually love seb and I don't think I could handle that so I don't know what to say to you. I think I just need more time. **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:16 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Ok, I told you whatever you decide will be fine so I'll press pause and give you as much time as you need but I won't ever be waking up with seb on my mind, that place is belongs to you and it has for months now. Xxx

* * *

******[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:20 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

***eye roll* yeah right, didnt you have a fiance or something? haha :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:21 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

haha :) xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:24 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject: **

**Blaine. **

**I'm sorry for turning everything into a joke but heres the truth…I was always crazy jealous of seb too. Seriously, this song is jammed on my mp and I wanted to send it u so many times but you fell out for saying telling you he was a jerk, there was no way I could have been so 'inappropriate' as I think you'd have put it lol **

**w/w/w- youtube../com/- Taylor Swift- you belong with me **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:27 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Its ok I get that your nervous but you don't have to be and I'm really sorry for that. I regret it :( and I wish you'd have sent that song xxx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:32 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**I wish I could see you xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:33 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Do you want to Skype? xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:35 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Oh god no I look a mess. I have to get ready Quinn is taking me out and she's already shouted me to get up twice lol**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:36 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

I find that hard to believe but ok ;) Why is she taking you out? Where is she taking you? x

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:37 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**dont worry Blaine I think we can trust her :P haha xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:47 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

its you I'm worried about ;) I'll let u get ready . Pm me later? Do you want my number? xxxx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:53 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**of-course I will and no. I just want to take it slow, is that ok? **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:56 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Yeah ofcourse :)

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:59 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Im sorry. We can talk about it later xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 10:02 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

dont be sorry Kurt and ok. Have fun! :) xxx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:05 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Ok baby ;) xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 10: 05 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

:D

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 10:47 AM_  
_You have received a private message from:_  
_Name: MrBoJangles_  
_Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles_  
_Subject:_

_I need your address and what time does the party start?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:53 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Omg r u coming? Thats awesome! K will be so happy :D it's FLAT 350 WEST 37 STREET. iDo u know where it is? I can have Puck meet u at the station or airport or something? its a bit grotty outside but i swear it's not so bad once u get inside. Kurt has styled it lol and it's at 5 but you can come before then :D omg im so excited I cant wait to meet u myself!**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 10:56AM_  
_You have received a private message from:_  
_Name: MrBoJangles_  
_Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles_  
_Subject:_

_Oh quinn im sorry but I'm not coming. I cant but I have a surprise planned. Im really sorry and I will come soon hopefully and i cant wait to meet you too! _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:59 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Oh. OK then, what is it? u cn tell me, I wont tell him I swear  
**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 11:03AM_  
_You have received a private message from:_  
_Name: MrBoJangles_  
_Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles_  
_Subject:_

_a professional lady gaga impersonator coz coop couldnt get hold of the original and also your new boss is coming so u better be on ur best behavior! LOL_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:07 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**OMG FUUUUCK OK OK OK OK I NEED TO CALM DOWN LOL R u being serious? I better tell Puck to buy some better decorations and some actual food hahahahah cnt message u coz were out now but what time r they coming?**

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 11:12 AM_  
_You have received a private message from:_  
_Name: MrBoJangles_  
_Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles_  
_Subject:_

_Well Coops on a shoot until 7 so it wont be til after but please dont bombard him. He's only agreed to do it because I said I'll phone mum if he does. He'll prob only stay for a half hour or so. _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:21 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**u have to be bribed to call u mum? **

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-13-13 11:24 AM_  
_You have received a private message from:_  
_Name: MrBoJangles_  
_Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles_  
_Subject:_

_its a long story for another time, quit looking at ur phone and start lavishing Kurt with attention! Oh and I've transferred some dough so spoil him rotten and have fun! _

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 7:42 PM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Ok will do! :)**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 7:42 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINE! LADY FUCKING GAGA AND COOPER FRIGGIN ANDERSON R IN MY FRONT ROOM! AND I LOOK A MESS AND URGH I DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR AND HELP!**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 7:44 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Wow! well u did say Quinn worked for him so he's obviously popped in to see her and brought his friend :O the cheeky bastard. i wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even the real lady gaga, he's so fake. You better warn him or he'll be doing that all the time I bet *eye roll* what happened to the clothes you went out in? :/

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 7:47 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**OMG! He can move in he likes and nothing but I look a mess in comparison. oh god, gaga is singing i GTG xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 7:48 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Haha Ok! Record it for me and we'll see if she's real! :P xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:49 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Stop dissing Cooper he's actually really cool and he hit it off rather well with my friend Santana! haha xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 8:50 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

has he fucked your friend?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 8:59 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Not yet but Quinn said she can already smell the sex lol xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:03PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Oh, is he still there? xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 9:13 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Yh but gaga left :( **

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 9:16PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

He will prob bring her back some time like I said people like that think there something special. lemme know when he fucks off? xxx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:30 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Hes gone now and taken Santana with him LOL xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 10:35 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

*eye roll* anyway I got that song for you here if you'd like to hear it? Xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:47 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Go on then :P xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 10:49 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

w.w.w- voiceit!.-com-/- BlaineTeenageDream3622992

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:55 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Aww is that u? :D**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 10:56 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Yeah do u not like it?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 10:58 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**No i dont like it, I LOVE it! Xx**

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:04 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**B, ****I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make a fuss but I turned 21 today and you have just given me the best present ever :D xxxx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 11:05 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

My heart?

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:06 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Actually I was talking about the song but your right that is the best gift :D xx**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 11:09 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

I love you xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:14 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**:) i love you too.**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 11:17 AM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

:D I'm smiling so much it hurts lol I cant believe I missed your birthday I feel really awful :( You should have told me. Maybe I can make it up to you with a phone call? xxx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:20 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**To do that I believe you'd need my number :P**

* * *

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

To: k_Hummel 4-13-13 11:22 PM

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Yea..err..can I have it? ;) xx

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**

**To: BlaineAnderson 4-13-13 11:29 PM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**You really should try giving Chandler a call ;)**


	14. The first call

_**A/N - its little coz I want to make sure its not confusing or I just didnt have much time, you choose the excuse lol plz let me know if you like the calls like this coz I was a little unsure how to go about it and theres gonna be loads of them. I'm also curious to know if anyone actually listens to the music? Also it's a differcult transition between the net and reality so plz be patient with them ;) here goes .. **_

* * *

Phone call from 07798736510 accepted. 4-13-13 11:33 PM

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, why are you answering the phone like you didn't expect it to ring?" *chuckle*

"I dunno, I guess I thought you'd wait a while. Forgot you were obsessed with me" *nervous laugh*

"You're the one who favorited me, not the other way round Kurt" *laugh* "That was a really mean trick you played on me with Chandlers number you know? I can't believe you did that and the worst part is I almost called it that night – twice!" *nervous laugh* "what would you have done if I had?"

*nervous giggle* "well if you knew it was my number you'd have bombarded me with silly messages" *nervous laughter* "and I have absolutely no idea, I didn't think that far ahead but I kind of hoped you would."

"_Silly_ messages? Kuurt I can't believe you just said that"

"What?"

"That I've sent you silly messages"

"Oh here we go"

"You're doing that eye roll thing aren't you?"

"no"

*snort* "don't even lie"

"Oh my God Blaine, are we on the edge of our first argument here?"

"We're on the edge of something but I don't think it's an argument" *giggle* "so what did you do today?"

"Oh yeah, look Blaine I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to feel like you had to-

"Shut up Kurt, I've already told you I'd do anything for you but its okay I know what you meant"

"…"

"are you gonna tell me where Quinn took you then?"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"…"*little cough*

"You can stop shutting up now" *laugh*

"Oh thank god, that silence was hard" *giggle* "she just took me round town, we met up with a few friends, went for something to eat and went shopping and then when I got back my dad was here and I haven't seen him in forever so that was really nice and Puck had put some balloons and banners up and laid out food but it wasn't normal party food Blaine, it was like proper full on catering" *huff*

"Maybe she knew that douche was coming and she wanted to impress him"

"Yeah I thought that too, she pretended to be surprised but I know her surprise face and I know her pretend surprise face and that was no surprise face" *laugh*

*Laugh*

"So what have you done today other than confess your undying love for me?"*nervous giggle*

"erm.."

"Oh god this sounds bad"

"What does?"

"erm. People say that when they're thinking of something to say other than the truth."

*nervous laugh* "Kuurt, you can't seriously be suspicious of me already?"

"I'm only joking. But no seriously, what did you do today?"

*huff* "I tidied the house, cleaned the car, thought about you, thought about you and-

"Thought about me some more." *sarcastic*

"You're doing that eye roll thing again and actually no, I was going to say I ate a banana"

*laugh* "yeah whatever."

_Kuurt! _

_One minute! _

"Is that Quinn?"

"No, it's Mercedes. My friend from school she still lives in Lima but she flew over with my dad 'coz shes ace like that" *laugh*

"You have a lot of ace friends by the sounds of it?"

"Yeah. I do, don't I? Well, you shouldn't be surprised, as you know I am rather incredible" *nervous giggle*

"That you are."

_Kuurt!_

"Is _that _Quinn?"

_What!? _"Yeah that's Quinn"

_What are you doing in - Oh. Who are you speaking to?_

_No-one Quinn. What do you want?_

_Oh, right, well come on, your dad and Cedes are leaving for the hotel in a minute._

_Oh. Okay, I'll be right out._

_Kuurrt!_

_He's coming Cede!...come on then, Kurt._

_Err yeah, okay. _ "I'm really sorry but I gotta go."

"Yeah I heard" *huff* " okay, then. I'll call you later?"

_Come on Kurt_

"Err.. if you want."

_Kurt._

Okay then, I love you.

Bye.

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-13-13 11:57 PM**

**sorry xx**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:02 AM

What for? xx

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:04 AM**

**You know what for. I'm just not ready for people knowing and I don't even know what this is myself.**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:06 AM

What are you trying to say Kurt?

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:10 AM**

**That your not no one and I love you too but I don't know where that leaves us.**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:12 AM

Can I call u? xx

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:16 AM**

**I find it easier to talk through txt or pm.**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:18 AM

Ok if ur not comfortable with a phone call then I won't phone. We can just txt :) xx

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:19 AM**

**Ur pissed off now**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:20 AM

I'm not though I do love the sound of ur voice xx

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:23 AM**

**Don't lie to me. Ur pissed off I can tell and I promise I loved hearing your voice too but I just felt a bit awkward xx**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:25 AM

I don't know what you mean by feeling awkward. Do I make u feel uncomfortable?

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:30 AM**

**No. don't think like that. U never make me feel uncomfortable or awkward. It wasn't u it was just the situation. I had a house full of people and it was the first conversation we've ever had and we've already said the L word and I'm shit scared Blaine. Im sorry but I am. You've done all this before but its all new to me. I don't even know what we are to each other and I'm confused so I really don't want my friends knowing and especially not my dad because I have no answers to give them. It would confuse everyone as much I am and then they'd talk me out of it and I don't want to be talked out of it but what the hell is it?**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:34 AM

I told you I haven't done this before. I have never felt like this and it's scary for me too Kurt but if you want us to slow it down and take it back then that's what we'll do. You can pretend we never said the L word if u want and I wont say it again. We'll take it back to friendship, ok? :) xx (sorry about the kisses haha)

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:35 AM**

**Stop it. I'm trying to be honest with u.**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:36 AM

Then I don't know what you're meaning Kurt. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it

* * *

** Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:37 AM**

**I'm going to sleep.**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:38 AM

What? Why? Whats wrong? Plz don't leave me like this I need to talk to you :( I don't understand what u want me to do.

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 4-14-13 12:38 AM**

**Nothing. I don't want u to do anything.**

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:39 AM

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 12:40 AM

Kuuuuuuuuuuurt :(

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-14-13 12:48 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

w/w/w- youtube../com- Taylor Swift- Ours

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-14-13 12: 53 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**That's cute Blaine but just go to sleep x**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-14-13 12:55 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

Kurt please tell me whats going on? Please. I cant sleep when we're up in the air like this :(

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-14-13 12: 57 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**How do u think I feel?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-14-13 12:58 AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

I don't know Kurt your not telling me

* * *

**[New PM] From VintagePromise**  
**To: BlaineAnderson 4-14-13 1: 01 AM**  
**You have received a private message from:**  
**Name: VintagePromise**  
**Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923443/VintagePromise**  
**Subject:**

**Lets just go to sleep and talk tomorrow or do you want to pretend we never spoke at all?**

* * *

To: k_Hummel 4-14-13 1:02AM

[New PM] From MrBoJangles

You have received a private message from:

Name: MrBoJangles

Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles

Subject:

No. why are u saying that? Is that what you want?

* * *

Phone call from Aladdin accepted. 4-14-13 1:05 AM

"I didn't actually think you'd answer"

* * *

**Call ended by Kurt 4-14-13 1:05 AM**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:06 AM

Ok K, do what u want. Tonight will be over in the morning and I'll call u then so get some sleep. I love you xxx

* * *

**Phone call from Kurt accepted 4-14-13 1:07 AM**

"…"

"Kurt?"

"what happened to pretending you never said that and not saying it anymore."

"huh?"

"thatyouloveme"

"that what?"

*huff* "that you love me"

"Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about, I do love you" *confusion*

"…" *little sob*

"Oh no, what's wrong? Do you not want me to say it? I'm sorry but I don't know what you want me to do."

"Blaine-

"What?"

"what is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh for godssake. Are we just going to throw I love you back and forward and never be more than internet _'friends'_?"

"Oh. I..er…we..you don't even feel comfortable talking to me on the phone Kurt what do you want us to be?"

"So you were pissed off then."

"No I wa- yea, ok then I was. I thought that maybe you wanted to take us away from the net but your not ready and that's ok, I'm not mad at you I just- I..I really love you Kurt and I want to be with you, I do –

"But?"

"I don't want to be no one."

"…"

"Kurt?"

"your not no one." *emotional, teary voice*

"_Kurt_" *strained*

_Blaine!?_

"Who's that?"

"Kurt. It's not what it sounds like."

"Is it seb?"

"err.."

* * *

**Call ended by Kurt 4-14-13 1:28 AM **


	15. All I want is you StBerry

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:29 AM

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:32 AM

Its not with you think. Please answer the phone and I'll explain everything.

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:33 AM

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-14-13 1:34 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**Omg its so late but that's the cleaning done with hehe just wanted to say thankyou for what you did for Kurt today. He loved gaga and I must say that Coop is a sweetheart and Im not going to be a college drop out after all because he says only losers ditch NYADA and he's working around my schedule can u believe that!? Wow. Just wow. :) I'm sorry I was a bitch this morning but I was run off my feet and I may have forgotten what I mad at you for after all ;) hope ur ok. G-night angel xx**

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:36 AM

I'm not back with him and im not getting back with him. Im not even sleeping with him. I'm in the guest room and he knows about you Kurt I swear hes just here until we sell the house and then that's it I wont ever have to speak to him again. Please talk to me. Im sorry I didn't tell u sooner but I didn't want to upset you.

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:38 AM

B_Anderson (_atBlaineAnderson)_ mentioned you on Twitter! 4-14-13 1:40 AM

B_Anderson: Love is when you wake up; he is already on your mind. K_Hummel #imsorry

[LINK: w/w/w-youtube-.-com.-/ Barry Louis Polisar- All I want is you]

* * *

**Em_ma862 ****_(atEmma_Anderson) _****Retweeted one of your tweets! 4-14-13 1:41 AM**

**Em_ma862: I thought love was never having to say your sorry? #werentyouengaged? #WTF RT B_Anderson: Love is when you wake up and he is already on your mind. K_Hummel #imsorry **

**[LINK: w/w/w-youtube-.-com.-/ Barry Louis Polisar- All I want is you]**

* * *

**Em_ma862 is now following you on Twitter! 4-14-13 1:43 AM**

**2172 tweets 1356 following 1340 followers**

* * *

Em_ma862: K_Hummel hi! How do you know Blaine? :)

* * *

B_Anderson : Em_ma862 what are you still doing up? And stop harassing Kurt! And yes I was engaged but I'm not anymore. I'll call you tomorrow xx

* * *

Em_ma862 : B_Anderson I'm not harassing him and you'll call me today! Speak to you later little bro :P xx

* * *

PM Em_ma862: k_Hummel Hi! I'm Blaine's sister, I don't know if he's mentioned me but I exist and I want to know how know my little big brother? And also what that tweet was all about? I'm so friggin curious and Blaine's such a spoil sport so do tell (it'll be our secret ;) much love, Em x

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:45 AM

* * *

Voice mail left by Aladdin 4-14-13 1:45 AM

*sleepy, tearful voice* "Kuurt Im really sorry… really fucking sorry. I'm not with Sebastian, I don't even want him here but he thinks hes going to achieve something by hanging around and also I don't think he has anywhere else to go but hes not. *sigh* …I don't why I didn't think of leaving a message before but eh you probably won't even listen to this anyway. … I don't know what to do to put things right but I'm going to try. I should probably let you-

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin at 1:47AM

* * *

Voice mail left by Aladdin 4-14-13 1:47AM

Where was I? … Oh yeah, I don't know how to make it better but I should let you sleep now because it's late and I'll try calling you again in the morning…. *deep breath* I don't want to hang up… I cant believe I've already fucked up. I'm sorry Kurt. Please answer the phone when I call you in the morning. Good night.

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 1:49 AM

* * *

Voice mail left by Aladdin 4-14-13 1:48 AM

*Sings* "I just called to say I love you, I just called to say how much I care, I just called to say I lo-ove you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart" *stops singing* "I didn't say it on my last message on purpose so I could do that *forced laugh* Okay, goodnight for real this time. I love you. Bye.

* * *

Missed call from Aladdin 4-14-13 11:32 AM

* * *

Text received from Aladdin 4-14-13 11:33 AM

:'(

* * *

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-14-13 11:37 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: MrBoJangles  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 8374743/ MrBoJangles  
Subject: _

_Have you spoke to Kurt?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-14-13 11:43 AM  
You have received a private message from:  
Name: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
Profile: htp/ www/ /u/ 72923113/ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!**

**You'll need to give him a few days but he said he told you he didn't want anyone knowing and you threw it all over twitter. I can't help you anymore than that.**

* * *

PM Em_ma862: K_Hummel Blaine is crazy about you and I promise he's a really awesome guy. You'd be a fool to let him go.

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: Em_ma862 you would say that, you're his sister.**

* * *

PM Em_ma862: K_Hummel True but Kurt, he phoned mum for you. That's how much he likes you in-fact, I think he used the L word…. Yeah, pretty sure he used the L word.

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: Em_ma862 what has him phoning his mum got to do with me?**

* * *

PM Em_ma862: K_Hummel Probably nothing.

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: Em_ma862 Ok your just as bad a liar as he is.**

* * *

PM Em_ma862: K_Hummel Oh you did not just say that. I'll have you know that I am a very honest woman and Blaine is practically incapable of lying. He is not with that prick anymore but if you don't want to believe that then maybe you're not good enough to be with him anyway. I'm not happy about you and your friends taking advantage of him. If you don't want to know him then leave him alone.

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: Em_ma862 will do.**

* * *

PM Em-ma682: K_Hummel I know you dont mean that. You do want to be with him otherwise you wouldnt be so upset that seb has moved his ass back in.

* * *

**PM K_Hummel: Em_ma862 me and Blaine weren't together you know?**

* * *

PM Em-ma682: K_Hummel Thats because Blaine is always trying to do the right thing but if what he has told me about the two of you is true then you shouldnt let that snake ruin it. He's never going back with him, I can promise you that much. I know my brother Kurt. Do you know that Taylor Swift we are never ever ever getting back together? That's Blaine's and Sebs :)

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-14-13 10:34 PM

Goodnight and goodluck on your 1st day at the coffee shop tommorrow! I love you...still ;) xxx

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:09 PM**

**Hi, just finished my first shift :)**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:10 PM

Hi :) How did it go? did you enjoy it? xx

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:13 PM **

**it was ok but I couldnt stop thinking so I couldnt really enjoy it**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:15 PM

Thinking about us?

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:21 PM **

**thinking about you and him.**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:22 PM

There is no me and him Kurt.

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:26 PM **

**but Rachel has history with Jessie its not like she can erase that and not care anymore**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:29 PM

Oh Kurt :( she didnt care enough to go back to him. She chose Finn, remember?

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:36 PM**

**Jessie didn't live with Rachel and you havent finished yet. who knows what the next chapter holds?**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:39 PM

We do, we can write it together if you like? :)

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:41 PM**

**It wont erase him.**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:42 PM

hes not part of the equation

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 6:44 PM**

**does he want to be?**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 6:47 PM

Yes but I'm not interest in going back there with him. I just want to move forward with you xx

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 7:05 PM**

**I want that too.**

* * *

missed call from Aladdin 4-15-13 7:06 PM

* * *

**text from Kurt 4-15-13 7:07 PM**

**Sorry. I cnt talk I'm in the library studying with Chandler xx**

* * *

text from Aladdin 4-15-13 7:16 PM

Ok then, txt me when your done and I'll call u xxxx

* * *

**Call from Kurt accepted 4-15-13 7:16 PM**

"I'm not with Chandler really" *laughs* "I mean, yeah he is studying and he invited me along but I had too much on my mind and I to be honest I just dont trust myself around him" *blasé*

*laugh* "oh, is that how it is?"

*giggle* "no...not really."

"Good."

"...you didn't sleep in the bed, did you?"

"No, god Kurt I told you I'm sleeping in the guest room and we're not really much to be honest, it's rather awkward"

"..."

"...not that I care, though Kurt."

"Ok."

"are you really ok?"

"..."

"Kurt.. I can't see your shrug over the phone."

*giggle* "if he doesnt speak how do you know he wants you back?"

"He probably does speak I just dont listen." *laugh*

"I'm serious Blaine...how do you know?"

"... he told me."

"..."

"It doesnt matter though Kurt, what matters is that I dont want to be with him"

"what did you say to him?"

"that I love someone else and I'm sorry but its definitely over."

"and he said..."

*deep breath* "I don't see why we have do this, Kurt"

"If we're going to start writing together, I need to know the background story"

*tut* "awww that was cute"

"I wasnt trying for cute, I was aiming for clever" *giggle*

"It was clever too and dont eye roll at me" *laugh*

"Do you seriously think it's over between you two?"

"Kurt. It-is-over-between-me-and-seb, dont make me say it again."

"why? Is it painful?"

"Not as painful as the thought of losing you."

"hmm ...ok"

"Did I pass?"

*laugh* "ten out of ten for effort but 8 for honesty"

"How come?"

"You cant tell me it doesnt hurt to be living with someone that you bought a house after you've split. I dont like it but you have history and history usually hurts."

*sigh* "I love you so much"

"aw thanks" *giggle*

"Are we writing together now then?"

"I think we can write together if you want to write together?"

"I want to write together"

"Aw Yay!" *giggle*

*laugh*

"before I make a fool of myself does that mean your my boyfriend now?"

*little giggle* "If you want it to then yes Kurt it does- I mean, I thought it did too"

"I wish I could kiss you..." *little sad*

"... we could skype later?"

"Ok."

"I got to go but I'll phone you and we'll skype date ok?

"...Are you going to do something with him?"

"No, Kurt, I'm going to babysit my nephew for a few hours. you can still text me."

"Okay then, I love you"

"love you too"

"Oh waitwaitwait"

"what?"

"your sister added me on twitter an-"

"I am soo sorry babe I told her not to harass you. I'll speak to her."

"No, she didn't harass me she just said some pretty interesting stuff"

"stuff like what?" *worried*

"like you rang your mum because you love me and me and my friends have been taking advantage of you or something random like that" *nervous laugh*

"she said those things?"

"Do they make sense to you!"

"No-I dunno- look, I gotta go I'll call you later. Love you"

"Oh, Okay. Love you too"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ A/N- And thats where we left off.. I will update soon. Thanks again Havenlystarrs, this is your story now so let me know if you had requests/ very strong ideas for future chapters! same goes for everyone else too :) _


	16. Sebastian at work

A/N- Short but I just wanted to get back in the swing of things. I've tried to neaten things up and make it less complicated to read. Let me know if it's working. More problems arise; an interfering sister, a jealous Kurt and a scheming Seb do not make for a very happy Blaine…

4-15-13

**Text from Seb 20:43**

**Where are you?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 20:45

I told you I've got Josh tonight.

* * *

**Text from Seb 20:48**

**Ok. What time will you be back?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 20:50

About 12

* * *

**Text from Seb 20:51**

**That's shit. You must be bored, I'll come keep you company if you like? :)**

* * *

Text from Blaine 20:52

Its ok I'm sure your busy but thanks. It's nice of you to offer :)

* * *

**Text from Seb 20:53**

**Don't be silly. I told you that I'd never be too busy for you and I meant it. I'll be there in about an hr so get the little shit in bed ;)**

* * *

Text from Blaine 20:55

I'm just going to ignore that.

* * *

**Text from Seb 20:57**

**Do what you like B, I'll see you soon x**

* * *

Text from Blaine 20:58

I don't want you to come. I'll just see you back at the house later.

* * *

**Text from Seb 20:59**

**I thought you wanted us to be friends Blaine? I'm just trying to be nice and besides, I miss joshi so quit being so uptight. I don't want things to get ugly between us.**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:01

Ok. see you soon Josh has been asking after you anyway so he'll be pleased to that your coming.

* * *

**Text from Kurt 21:12**

**Blainey! :D How's babysitting going? xx**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:13

Hi gorgeous. It's going well, he's actually a real good babysitter :P How's you? Wuu2? Xx

* * *

**Text from Kurt 21:15**

**Dork. I'm just watching Bridezillers with Quinn. Have you ever seen it? It's rubbish. How old is ur nephew? Xx**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:19

Josh is 5 and he's going to love you as much as I love that show! Haha how is Quinn? Have you told her about your sexy new boyfriend? :P

* * *

**Text from Kurt 21:24**

**Not yet but I will do soon.**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:27

Do you want me to tell her?

* * *

**Text from Kurt 21:29**

**No lol why would I want you to tell her and how would you even do that? :/**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:33

I don't know baby but we'll talk about it later xx

* * *

**Text from Kurt 21:35**

**Ok.**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:39

Are you mad at me?

* * *

**Text from Kurt 21:40**

**No but will you stop pressuring me to tell everyone. I will do it just not yet xx**

* * *

Text from Blaine 21:42

I'm not pressuring you, I just don't understand why you're ashamed or embarrassed about us. I've told everyone about you Kurt.

* * *

Call from Kurt accepted 21:42

"I'm not ashamed of you or embarrassed about us at all-"

"Hi Kurt"

"-why would you even think that?"

"Oh I dunno maybe because you _haven't_ told anyone"

"They don't need to know and they've all seen your announcement on Twitter anyway so they probably do know"

*laughs* "That _was_ the idea"

"Idiot"

"You eye rolled then!"

*giggle* "No I never and you're the one who's been eye rolling lately and your right, it is annoying"

*little laugh* "I think it's cute when you do it. Do you like your new job?"

*sigh* "yea, it was alright I mean the staff were nice but I don't think they like me much"

"Why?"

"I dunno. They just didn't, the manager's really sweet but I get the impression she's a bit fake too. Everyone is just so fake, Blaine, I don't know if I'm supposed to smile or take aim" *small laugh* "it's not that bad really. It's a job and I need the money so I can't really complain"

"Fuckin' hell Kurt, you've only been there a couple of hours and you're already making friends" *laughs but quickly gets serious* "Did anyone say anything to you?"

"hmm let me see..Yeah. Someone said hello and-"

"_anything bad_"

"aw Blainey are you going to be protective of me?" *nervous giggle*

"Of-course"

"Cute."

"It's not cute, Kurt!" *gasp* "It won't be _cute_ when I'm protecting you"

"Yeah right" *scoffs and mocks his boyfriend* "'I don't do violence'"

*laughs*

*giggles* "I like the sound of your laughter"

"Like, now there's a word we could have done with sooner!" *laughs*

*laughs*

"Seriously…did anyone say anything?"

"No. They didn't so you can put the knife down Rambo"

*laughs* "Baby, I've got to go someone's at the door, I'll talk to you later?"

"Oh, Ok. I _like _you"

"I like you too baby. I'll call you later"

"I thought you were taking me on our first date later?" *nervous giggle*

"Wha- Oh, yeah I'll Skype you but it'll be late."

"Alright, see you later then" * a little excitement in his voice*

"see you later"

Call ended by Blaine 21:52

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 22:39**

**Kurt tells me he has this super hot boyfriend. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that? :P**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 22:47_

_Oh my god! Did he tell you or did you steal a look through his phone?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 22:49**

**Told me? He practically sang it from the rooftops! I'm so happy for you both! I'm going to give you a couple name soon but I have to think of one! Hehe X**

* * *

**Text from Kurt 22:53**

**B are you ok? I hope it wasn't a mass murderer at the door. Perhaps I should have checked that sooner ha xxx**

* * *

**Text from Kurt 23:16**

**Is there a dress code for tonight? :P**

* * *

**Missed call from Kurt 23:27**

* * *

**Text from Kurt 23:31**

**Call me? xxx**

* * *

4-16-13

Text from Blaine 00:49

Babe I'm sorry I won't be able to Skype tonight :(

* * *

**Text from Kurt 00:51**

**Is everything OK?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 00:52

Yeah, I'll call you in the morning. I'm really sorry Kurt xx

* * *

**Text from Kurt 00:59**

**You can call me now?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 01:01

I can't call you now Kurt. It's late and you have college in the morning xx

* * *

**Text from Kurt 01:06**

**That's never stopped you before and why did you ignore my call?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 01:13

Kurt I'm just going to tell you the truth even though you're not going to like it. Sebastian came to the house earlier so I couldn't answer your call and we've not long got home. It's late, I'm tired and I need a shower. I don't want you to see me like this. That's all baby I promise now go to sleep xxx

* * *

**Text from Kurt 01:17**

**So why can't you call me now?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 01:19

Are you serious?

* * *

**Text from Kurt 01:26**

**Of course not. I'm not in the least bit bothered by the fact that you spent the evening babysitting with your ex when you told me you were alone but it doesn't matter your both at home now and your probably in desperate need of a shower and a long rest so goodnight Blaine.**

* * *

Text from Blaine 01:29

Goodnight baby. I love you xxx

* * *

A/N- the downside of deleting is I've lost all the reviews :( I don't suppose you could replace them? :)


	17. Akward

_A/n - just a little chap. Continuation of last night and a VERY awkward phone call. Drama is about to unfold after this chapter.._

4-16-13

**Text from Kurt 01:34**

**Why does Seb being around mean you can't take my call?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 01:39

It's complicated but we'll talk about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Text from Kurt 01:40**

**Complicated how?**

* * *

Text from Blaine 10:07

Are you awake? Xx

* * *

Text from Blaine 10:11

:( did I do something wrong?

* * *

**Text received from Kurt 10:27**

**I don't think you're supposed to be texting me.**

* * *

_Call from Blaine 10:28_

"…"

"Ku-"

"I take it _Sebastian_ doesn't know you're calling?" *bitter*

"…."

_"_Thought you told everyone about me?"

"I have- I just- it's not…you don't understand Kurt, it's not that simple"

"…"

"…"

_Kurt! Oh sorry, didn't know you were on the phone. I'll just-_

_It's ok Quinn, What's up?_

_Is that Puck?_

_No it's…it's Blaine"_

_Oh…Hi Blaine! *giggle* *broken whispers*...doesn't matter….go….later...*squeal*_

"er Hi Quinn"

"she's gone."

".._Kurt_…."

"….I better go. Get ready for work."

"right…"

"…right."

*deep breath*

"Goodbye Blaine"

"Goodbye?"

"…."

"Kurt are you..are you br- breaking up with me?"

"That depends. Do you want to give him another try? It's ok, I completely understand if you do. It's like you said, you and him have hist- "

"No Kurt! I don't want to give things another try! I've told you already, I'm not interested in anyone but you and I meant it- mean it- I mean it."

"…I've still got to go." *sounds a little happier*

"Ok, well..I'll call you later. Text me when you have a minute free. Or a second." *uncertain laugh*

"Blaine…"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind, I'll text you later"

"Hey, no, tell me what you wanted to say."

"…"

"Please?"

"Nah, It's stupid Blaine"

"Nothing you say is stupid Kurt, misguided perhaps but never stupid"

*sigh*

"No eye rolling!"

*little giggle* "Ok. I was just going to say- if you wanted, perhaps, maybe- I mean, I could speak to Quinn. And Puck. And err…if you like you could maybe stay here, with me. Just until you sold the house of course."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I told you it's stupid. I was only joking anyway" *fake laugh*

"No it's not stupid it's just- I don't…I can't. I'd _love_ to though baby, I really would."

"Ok." *disappointed*

"You're not ok though are you?"

"Not really. I hate that your living with him, I don't understand why you wouldn't answer the phone or why you said you were alone in the first place and then wh-"

"I was on my own when I spoke to you Kurt"

"Was it him at the door?"

"Yea"

*huff* "…what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the house, babysitting, with him? Why did you need to- I mean.." *deep breath* "did you sleep with him?"

"No. I didn't and you have to start trusting me or this isn't going to work. I know it's not easy for you but hopefully I won't be living with him much longer"

"Really?" *hopeful*

*laugh* "Yeah. I'm thinking of staying with my brother-"

"In New York!?" *excited*

"Yea but I dunno for sure, Seb and – I mean, we- me- I- Seb-"

*laugh* "You can say we"

*laugh* "we have a viewing this afternoon so fingers crossed we could sell soon"

"Yay! I hope so. Why are you only just telling me this now?"

"I only got the call from the estate agent this morning, anyway, hadn't you better get ready for work? What time you starting?"

"Two"

"and you need to start getting ready now?" *laugh*

"What time is it? Oh fuck. I gotta go, gotta get ready. Bye babe, love you, I'll text you later, bye"

"Er OK, bye. Lo-"

_Call ended by Kurt 10:56_

* * *

Text from Blaine 10:56

-ve you too ;)


	18. What makes a mother?

_A/N - Poor Quinn :'( I want to say a huge thankyou to havenlystarrs who has helped me come up with a plot for scheming seb, im going to get it in action soon ;) Keep your ideas coming because Your grrrrreat! xx_

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 11:17_

_We need to talk. It's important. X_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 12:39**

**Hello angel! Sorry for the interruption this morning ;) Is everything ok? Xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 12:47_

_Hi Quinnie Mcninnie :P its ok, don't worry about it. Things were kind of awkward, the distraction was appreciated. How are you?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 12:52**

**I'm fine. I've had Stomach cramps for a couple of days but apparently it's normal in the early stages. I don't know, I'm trying not to worry too much. Cooper is doing a great job at keeping me busy hehe did you know starbucks would deliver at 2AM? What do you mean things were awkward? Between you and K? How? Why? How can I help? Xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 13:19_

_According like to mothersweb it is normal. Does it feel period pains?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 13:23**

**I've read that site too! And sometimes it does but other times its more intense look at Lucysmom's blog. Her description seems similar to mine. Tell me about you and K :(**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 13:25_

_Ok. I'll read it in a minute :) Where is he?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 13:34**

**Left for work and I need to talk to you about that. He's not enjoying it, the staff aren't nice and the manager seems a bit shady from what he's told me. He said she keeps giving him the shit jobs. I don't know if you can do anything but maybe you could speak to your friend? I'm not making it your problem. I just hate to think of him knackering himself out for something he's not enjoying. I've told him I make enough to cover us both if he wants to quit but he doesn't so I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, tell me about you and K honey I'm all ears and a friendly smile :)**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 13:47_

I'll speak to her. Things are just a little strained but that's nothing for you to worry about. I've been speaking to my sister though and I think we need to come clean. I'm worried about him finding out about us further down the line when it's gone too far. I don't want him to feel betrayed and that's kind of how it's starting to feel. What do you think to me telling him everything?

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 13:51**

**Fuck no! He'll be furious! are you crazy? I say we never tell him and when we do eventually meet we'll just act like strangers and quickly build a friendship. Kurt will love that! Please don't tell him. Puck will flip his shit :( I know it feel like we're deceiving them but they never have to know about any of this. They will never suspect a thing I promise xx**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 13:53_

_And how do I introduce him to my brother?_

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 13:55**

**Oh. I don't know. I never thought of that but I'll think of something. I'll speak to Coop and see if he can come up with any ideas just don't say anything. Not yet anyway. Let me talk to him first.**

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 13:53_

_If you tell him he's going to be pissed with me and I wont even know it, at least if I tell him you live with him so it'll be easier for you to make amends._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 14:04**

**No if you tell him he's going to fall out with me big time and on top of that so will Puck. Deceit is going to hurt him more coming from me, we've been through so much together. He was there for me with Beth, I stayed at his house when my dad kicked me out. You don't understand. You can't be the one to tell him about us. Please Blaine, it has to come from me or I'm going to lose him forever. He'll forgive you I know he will but he wont forgive me.**

* * *

**Text from Kurt 14: 04**

**I have a minute free**

* * *

Missed call from Blaine 14:04

* * *

**Text from Kurt 14:05**

**Ops. You must have missed it. Sorry :P**

* * *

Text from Blaine 14:05

Your adorable xxxx

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-15-13 14:13_

_Ok lets just agree not to tell him. For now._

* * *

**[New PM] From ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN!  
To: BlaineAnderson 4-15-13 14:18**

**Agreed :)**

* * *

**Text from Kurt 22:02**

**Just finished work WUU2? How did the viewing go? X**

* * *

Text from Blaine 22:06

Hey baby! They seemed to like it so fingers crossed they put in an offer. I'm just washing up. How was work? Xx

* * *

**Text from Kurt 22:09**

**It was ok :) I hope they do. Have you thought any more about staying at your brothers? X**

* * *

Text from Blaine 22:11

I'll have to ask him about it first lol are you going home now?

* * *

**Text from Kurt 22:13**

**Waiting for Puck, he's picking me up. Says its too dangerous to get the subway at this time. Yes im eye rolling haha x**

* * *

Text from Blaine 22:16

I really like that guy :)

* * *

**Text from Kurt 22:19**

**Even when he's leaving your bf waiting in the rain on the dark streets of NYC after 10PM? :o**

* * *

Text from Blaine 22:21

I hate that guy :P is he there yet? Xx

* * *

Call from Blaine 22:32

"Hey you"

"Hi, is he there yet?"

"Yeah I'm in the car now"

"well you could have told me" *little laugh* "I was worried"

"I wondered how long it would take for you to call." *cheeky giggle*

*gasp* "That's evil!"

"You love it- oh hold on…Quinn keeps calling"

_Whats she want?_

_I don't know_

_answer it dude_

_she's gone now_

"sorry Blaine, she jus- she's calling again. I'll have to go. Call you later"

"err Oh okay then."

"Love you. Bye"

"Love you too"

Call ended by Kurt 22:34

* * *

Text from Blaine 22:42

Hey baby ;) is everything ok? What did Quinn want?

* * *

Text from Blaine 22:46

I love you xXx

* * *

Text from Blaine 23:08

Are you OK?

* * *

Missed call from Blaine 23:17

* * *

Voice message from Blaine 23:17

"Err hi babe..call me back…please…I love you…"

* * *

4-16-13

Missed call from Blaine 09:13

* * *

Text from Blaine 09:42

Please call me. Please xxxx

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-16-13 10:02_

_Have you told him?_

* * *

Missed call from Blaine 12:57

* * *

Text from Blaine 13:03

Im really worried, I don't know what's happened but please contact me even if only to let me know your ok.

* * *

Missed call from Blaine 15:59

* * *

[New PM] From MrBojangles

To: VintagePromise 4-16-13 21:12

Link- Youtubedotcom – Bryan Adams- everything I do (I do it for you)

* * *

4-17-13

Call from Kurt 01:23

"Kurt?"

*swallow*…"hi. I'm sorry I didn't reply, I haven't had my phone on me. I just….I've been at the hospital"

"Ohmygodwhatswrong?"

"It's not me…it's Quinn. She's lost- she's had a miscarriage"

"Oh no. Is she …is she ok?"

"…. She's lost a baby Blaine, what do you think?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Where is she now? Are you ok?"

"I..yeah, I'm ok but she's..well..not ok. She's in the bath right now"

"Is anyone with her? Don't leave her on her own"

"Puck's with her. I wouldn't leave her on her own."

"No, I know, I'm sorry"

*sobbing*

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry baby. Is there anything I can do? We can skype if you'd like?"

*sniffle* "no I don't want to s..skpe ri-ight now."

"Of course you don't that was stupid of me. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

*Sniffle* "I just want to go bed."

*strained* "Ok baby, go to bed. I'll call you in a few hours, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"..I don't- I can't- why? Why did she have to lose her baby?- she n..never does anything Blaine, she doesn't drink or smoke or do drugs and yet fucking druggies have healthy babies. She deserved this Blaine, she really did…you don't know what she's b- been through" *sniffle* "I don't think she's strong enough to get through this, I don't know how to help her… I d-don't know how to help her." *cries hard*

*swallows* "Kurt. She's going to be ok. She is. I promise."

*sob* "….I hope so."

"Oh baby.." *sniffle*

"are you crying?"

"you started it"

*watery laugh* "do you really think she'll be ok?"

"yeah. Are you ok?"

"...I'm ok. are you ok?"

"I'm ok if your ok"

*yawn* "I should really go bed. I haven't slept at all, I'm knackered."

"Ok babe. I'll call you later. I love you."

"love you too. Oh and Blaine? "

"what?"

"What was that song all about?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd fallen out with me. I'm really sorry Kurt, give my love to Quinn?"

"Ok, I will do. Bye"

"Bye"

Call ended by Kurt 01:45

* * *

_[New PM] From MrBoJangles_

_To: ILOVEYOU,BETHCORCORAN! 4-17-13 01:53_

_Quinn,_

_I am so sorry. I can only imagine the pain you must be experiencing right now but I want you to know that this isn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening, it's not a punishment and it doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you. I've been looking for the right things to say to make you feel better but I don't think there are any words that can do that right now. I've found this poem though, I copied it from some site and I want to show it to you._

_I thought of you and closed my eyes_  
_And prayed to God today._  
_I asked what makes a Mother_  
_And I know I heard him say._

_A Mother has a baby_  
_This we know is true._  
_But God, can you be a Mother_  
_When your baby's not with you?_

_Yes, you can He replied_  
_With confidence in His voice_  
_I give many women babies_  
_When they leave is not their choice._

_Some I send for a lifetime_  
_And others for a day._  
_And some I send to filll the womb_  
_But there's no need to stay._

_I just don't understand this, God_  
_I want my baby here_  
_He took a breath and cleared His throat_  
_And then I saw a tear._

_I wish I could show you_  
_What your child is doing today._  
_If you could see your child smile_  
_With other children and say_

_"We go to earth and learn our lessons_  
_Of love and life and fear._  
_My Mommy loved me oh so much_  
_I got to come straight here._

_I feel so lucky to have a Mom_  
_Who had so much love for me_  
_I learned my lesson very quickly_  
_My Mommy set me free._

_I miss my Mommy oh so much_  
_But I visit her each day._  
_When she goes to sleep_  
_On her pillow is where I lay._

_I stroke her hair and kiss her cheek_  
_And whisper in her ear_  
_"Mommy don't be sad today_  
_I'm your baby and I'm here."_

_So you see my dear sweet one_  
_Your children are OK_  
_Your babies are here in My home_  
_And this is where they'll stay._

_They'll wait for you with me_  
_Until your lesson is through_  
_And on the day that you come home_  
_They'll be at the gates for you._

_So now you see what makes a Mother_  
_It's the feeling in your heart._  
_It's the love you had so much of_  
_Right from the very start!_

_You are a mother, Quinn. There are no footsteps too small to leave an imprint in the sand._

_I love you, Kurt loves you and Puck loves you and probably a whole host of others but I want you to know that I'm here for you should you ever need me._

_Love and sympathy,_

_Blaine._


End file.
